Fresh Start
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: What if things would have been different and Maya was the hot blonde New York City girl that had moved to Austin, Texas because of an incident regarding her best friend safety? How would her interactions with Lucas and Zay be and how this moving would change her? People change people, that's the secret of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers, well here I bring you another FanFic on what would have happened if Maya was the one with a Secret and had to move to Austin Texas and there she would meet Lucas and Zay. But now, I warn you it would not be exactly the same as in GMW it would have my touch.**

 **Also I am considering having a Fuckboy Lucas or a normal Lucas, what you guys think?**

 **Anyway this is the prologue and I would update as soon as possible, please give some reviews on what do you think about it and your opinions.**

 **I do not own GMW or fuckboy Lucas would be a thing.**

 **O also I didn't make a revision because I am lazy today so sorry I WILL UPDATE THE CORRECTED VERSION AS SOON AS I CAN.**

* * *

"Maya is not that bad, change is for the best and at least they didn't hold you back a year." Katy said as they passed the streets of Austin, in the way to Maya's new home, basically Maya's new life. Shawn and Katy hold hands, Katy turned around with a smile and Shawn was watching her through the mirror of the car, lately they had been doing that a lot, checking on her, it was annoying.

"Yes mom" She said but she was mentally in somewhere else, Maya closed her eyes for a moment trying to process everything that was happening. She couldn't believe that her life would become even more messed up, she knew she was some trouble but she never picture that she would reach such extreme circumstances. Although she knew it was pretty bad what she did in New York.

…

 _It's not that Maya had shown anger issues before that, she usually didn't like anyone but didn't showed any signs of violence towards anyone, maybe some threats now and then but never like that. She could still hear the screams of her best friends, calling for help that afternoon. Riley and Maya were supposed to go to the movies that night with Farkle, he would picked them up in Riley's place as usual but Maya had to do some work in a painting and Riley had cheer practice so when Maya finished her paintings she waited outside the school for Riley, it was just a casual day for them. But as time pass and the more Maya waited for her friend to come out when almost every cheerleader had already left school she found it quite odd._

 _She entered the school wondering around, there were still some people in there but not much, there were some other activities going on in the school nonetheless. Maya walked towards the locker of Riley but there was no one but her bag was in the floor, she looked around and a scream shocked her, it made goose bumps to erupt in her skin. And she knew, she well knew it was Riley. She ran to the source of the screaming and found herself in the door of the bathroom, she kicked the door open only to find the annoying asshole Trent abusing Riley, Maya could feel the rage in her veins and she swore she saw red. Her innocent best friend was up against a wall, cornered by that pig that was clearly molesting her; he was caressing Riley's upper tights and had a firm hand on Riley's face forcing her to kiss him, Riley's face was red from the crying and the begging and Maya could see blood on her lip, they both turned around when Maya entered. Riley with a scared but a relieve look and Trent with a smirk on his face_

 _"_ _Now I am going to do the best friends of the school?" He laughed off arrogantly as he looked at Maya with despise. After that Maya lost it._

 _She wasn't even sure what happened, it was blurry after all. She knew he ran toward him, she knew she had her fists ready, she knew she had punched him hard enough in his jaw to make him unsteady for a second, but she also knew he had grabbed her and hit her against a wall making her dizzy. She scratched him, kicked him and punched him but he had done exactly the same to her, the difference was that Maya was more affected than him because of her small height. But then at one moment she was on the floor and she saw him approaching to Riley and she knew she had to stopped him… She didn't knew how hard she actually pushed him but it was enough to make him fall back against a sink and hit his head causing him a severe injury on his head and living him in a coma for a month, without knowing if he would get back normal capacities._

 _It should have send Maya to juvie for a time but thank the lord that she got all the help she needed from Topanga, plus it was self-defense and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her pumpkin, she knew it had been the right thing to do, fight but she would never wanted to end up so badly and she never intended to hurt Trent at that level. Nonetheless it was enough to get her expelled from her High school and her story run fast through the city, enough that not one school would take her without holding her back a year. Maya knew it would hurt her education but she was cool with it, but no to Katy and Shawn, so they decided Maya would be better with a fresh start in a fresh environment like Austin, Texas._

 _Maya hated every little part of this, she really didn't believe in a fresh start shit, she knew what she had done was bad but she had to live with it, that's what she told herself and her parents for a while. However with time as she hang with other people in parties she knew how bad it was, everyone knew about it and it was not nice, people often rejected her and called her sick names, told her that she should be in jail for what she had done and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to explain herself to the people that rejected her but apparently there was nothing she could say to make it better, people treated her wrongly and soon she was only left with Farkle and Riley next to her, she knew she didn't need anyone else but she felt like crap._

 _So finally she accepted it, the moving and now here she was, having a fresh start shit and having to live with the secret of why she moved away from New York her whole life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know you'll think this chapter it's shitty but oh well, I think so too. I am sorry if it's a bit slow and everything but please if you want to add something or make me change something I am glad to do it, just message me or write it in the Reviews.**

 **Anyway thanks to all your sweet reviews and I had three reviews that had an opinion on Fuckboy Lucas, so THANK YOU for helping me decide! So as** **mspandasandra** **and a** **Guest** **said I love Fuckboy Lucas too but Kaptinkupcakes333 was right too that if I make him a Fuckboy it would be like The Art of Seduction of Tiramisuspice which is great therefor you should go and read it too. Finally I decided to YES make Lucas a Fuckboy with certain people but he would be a normal and protective Lucas that we love so much with Maya, so it's about moments really.**

 **Thank you everyone who reads it! If you have any suggestions please put them on the** **reviews** **!**

 **I do not own GMW but I do own my imagination so there you go...**

* * *

First day of Senior Year in their High school, finally, the only thing it was that _this_ wasn't her high school and _this_ wasn't her home and most importantly her best friend wasn't here. Riley had cried her eyeballs out; she literally had been sobbing all through Maya's moving and had cried yesterday because she wouldn't have her Peaches in her world in the most important year of their life's. Maya had assure Riley that just because physically she wasn't next to her it wouldn't mean that she wasn't in her world, they promise to call each other daily and text at every moment to feel like they were still together.

Nonetheless it was hard for Maya, knowing that her Pumpkin wouldn't be there with a smile in the bay window or the fact that in that horrible place there wasn't even a bay window, Maya sat down in her bed, she had gotten up early to get ready. It wasn't that Maya even care much about the way she looked to people but she wanted to feel confident enough in her skin because today she had to glow confidence all the way because the way she felt after the accident and how people treated her like a criminal sure made her confidence go down.

But there she was, high boots and a black skirt with a black and white shirt of the Beatles and she felt good. The alarm sound and that meant she had to go out to the bus stop, it was lame that her school wasn't near enough to get there walking, she preferred walking so much or she preferred the subway but clearly this wasn't the case. If the houses were like miles away because they were like huge farms then how far was the school. She walked down the road of her home and then she stay were the sign of the bus stop, the place was completely alone, not one car passed.

Maya waited around about ten minutes, she was anxious as fuck but it had been ten minutes and if that bus didn't arrived sooner she would loose her freaking mind. Five more minutes pass and she was about to go back to her house and lock in her room.

"Fuck it" Maya said as she turned to go around her house when she heard and engines noise, she turned around and a saw a bright red Jeep. Maya made a frown, she hated shiny bright cars, it annoyed her but incredibly she turned around as she saw the Jeep slowing down as it approach to her.

"Hello Sugar!" A guy in the passengers sit of the jeep said with the texas accent she expected him to have as he rolled the window down, he had this bright smile that made Maya smile a bit, she turned around to face him. "So what ya doing here? Are you actually waiting for the bus?" He said mocking her a bit which actually made Maya's smile disappear.

"Actually yes. It's supposed to pick me up at 7:15 here, at least that's what they said in the school and what about you, you just stalk girls that you find alone in the road?" Maya replied with sassiness which made the guy smirk a bit but his bright smile fade away quickly, suddenly she heard the driver had snorted, amused by her comment. However Maya had not notice him until now and her mouth went a bit dry when she saw him; he was blonde, his arms were strong enough to make his shirt a little bit tight, he had this beautiful sea-foam eyes and a nice smile on his face. Maya tried to hide the blush when he looked at her.

"My name is Zay" The other guy introduced himself which made Maya get off her trance. "And I am sorry to tell you this but the school apparently didn't know you lived around here, most of the kids leave far away from here and most of the older ones have cars so the bus doesn't come here anymore." Maya felt a little bit of annoyance but also she was relieved she would have to ride the bus. "So since we are here and I bet you go to our same High School I think you need I ride." Maya smile in amused, was this guy hitting on her? Or he was just being nice, nice southern hospitality.

"I am Maya" She said with a smirk on her face as she shook hands with Zay "Are you sure it's okay with the driver? After all I guess his the owner of the car." Maya said looking at the blonde guy, he smirked and looked at her and it made her shiver with anticipation. It's not that Maya was this excited with all the guys she met but holy this one was extremely handsome.

"Don't worry m'am, it will be a pleasure to drive you to school" He said with a thicker accent than Zay's as he tip off an imaginary hat and wink at her. She giggled but then regain control, she wasn't going to be THAT girl, this wasn't her and she knew she was supposed to be nice but this was Riley stuff, therefor she stiffened herself and open the door of the backseat, she entered.

"Thank you for the ride, Huckleberry" Maya said as she sat in the backseat and the Huckleberry drive of the road of her house, his car had this awesome scent that made Maya feel goose bumps appearing in her legs, she rubbed her tights anxious.

"Huckleberry? Where did you get that from?" The blonde guy said with amusement and she saw him looking at her through the rear-view mirror, when their gazes meet she gave him a dry look, she thought he was being subtle but she could feel the flirtatious look on his eyes.

"Yes Ranger Rick, since you didn't give me your name I would just have to find another name for you and those fit you" Maya said looking at her cellphone trying to avoid the blonde's gaze and texting Riley about how things were going. She raised her head and looked through the window, she could only see green but she missed the skyscrapers of New York and the noise of the city.

"I am Lucas" The blonde one said looking at the road, she smiled, she didn't say anything though.

"So you are not from around here?" Zay said to her, distracting Maya from her thoughts.

"You think? I am from New York" Maya said calmly playing with the long curls of her hair, trying to distract herself from the tickles in her stomach she was feeling. "In what grade are you?" She said to Zay.

"We are finally seniors, isn't that right Lucas?" He said as he punched Lucas softly in his shoulder, Lucas laughed. "Oh men we were so waiting for this, finally it's here we are the kings. I bet you are a Senior too, no?" Zay said turning around and looking at her.

"Yes I am Zay, So I am a king too." She said playfully but with a bit dry, she had to be nice after all but she wasn't going to hide she didn't love it here. Nonetheless she was still intrigue by Lucas, which got her mind of things too.

"Well I am going to be your guide to this High School, consider me as your friend, I am the most popular guy at school, maybe you should date me" Zay said proudly and amused, he was fun. Maya laughed along with Lucas when she heard Zay saying that but she didn't received a punch like Lucas did, they were arriving to the High school, Maya could see the parking lot by now and the large building.

"I think I would prefer to stay as friends" Maya looked at him seriously but amused, she had a little smile in her face. She wasn't going to replace Riley or Farkle, they were unique and quite special for Maya, but hell she was happy to found new friends that didn't judge her.

"Well then you are going to be friends with the best there is in this High School, so you don't have to worry about a thing" Zay said as Lucas parked near the entrance of the school. Maybe what Zay was saying was truth? After all, every person in the parking lot had turn around as the Jeep passed by. "Hey Maya, you didn't told me why you moved here?"

They got off the car and clearly everyone was looking at them, well more at her than at Zay or Lucas, she stiffened, it was weird she drag all this attention, she hadn't drag this amount of attention since the incident. She started to walk besides Zay as she watched everyone with a dry look, she wasn't going to be intimidated, she was Maya fucking Hart. She remained silent nonetheless trying to calm her nerves and she started fidgeting with her hair, she bite her lip as she looked around the parking lot and approaching the entrance, she turned around only to see Lucas looking at her seriously, his gaze lingered to hers.

"Maya…you haven't answer my question" Zay said loudly interrupting her gaze game with Lucas. She felt totally naked with that look that Lucas' gave her like he knew what she was thinking.

"Um… Sorry, it's nothing I just got transferred and that's about it" She said looking down at her knuckles, she still have some scars and cuts specially in her abdomen, face, arms and clearly hands but she made sure to cover them nicely with makeup so no one would see them, it had been three months already.

As they approach to the entrance and Lucas and Zay walked pass the doors Maya had to stop, she closed her eyes for a second trying to calm her breathing. She thought of Riley and Farkle and how much she missed them but suddenly she felt a touch on her arm which made her open her eyes abruptly, she saw it was Lucas.

"It's going to be fine, trust me." Lucas said looking seriously at her but he had a little comforting smile in his face.

"I don't trust easily Hopalong" Maya said with a smile as they walked together into the hallways of what was going to be the next year of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Kiddos, I am really sorry, really with all my *hart*, I got back to school last week an obviously I have been doing A LOT of homework, I haven't slept in like two days no kidding. I hate IVY or BI? I dont really know how to say it in English, anyway I hoped my IOC adds something to my writing. Also the updates I will try to them on Friday because I have to study for mocks (ugh)**

 **So I have been writing this since like two weeks ago and everything and since I got out of my IOC today then I was sure as hell I was going to finish this and it doesn't matter that I don't sleep today because I really have to write, btw there's another story coming soon and If you have any any request or idea or a ((respectfull)) critique or commentary about my writing or the story please leave them on the** **reviews or PM me** **and your wishes would come true!**

 **Maybe this chapter it's slow for you so I am sorry is that I needed to introduce Fuckboy Friar but then you will see how Lucas is with Maya which is cute!**

 **Sorry for any grammatic mistake, I WILL DO A CORRECTION IF I HAVE TIME./ Update: I made the revision guys, yei.**

 **Thank you to all my lovely readers and to everyone who has been following the story and in general everything that I write, it means the world to me, thank you for everything!**

* * *

"It's weird not having you here Honey, I miss you" Maya said on the phone to Riley, they both were at lunch time and they decided to call each other to see how the other one was doing.

"I know, me and Farkle are dying out here without you. But you have friends right?" Riley said with a happy voice, but still a little bit sad, Maya could feel it right away.

And it was truth; Zay and Lucas had been nice to her. Zay had become her guide to school, he showed her how to get to her classes, he presented to her some nice teachers, he showed Maya her locker and ways she could get easy to her classes; But most importantly he showed her the Art Room which was awesome. Maya had been very grateful to say, she didn't felt that lost in that school, things were getting better.

"Yeah well, I have to go to lunch now, wish me luck" Maya said as Riley said goodbye, she had been a little late to lunch since she had been talking to Riley and updating her in everything that had happened.

She stood in front of the cafeteria doors for a while, breathing deeply, the worst thing of going into a new high school is lunch. Maya then entered the cafeteria, her heart beating fast looking for Zay and Lucas, Maya imagined that it would be just the three of them like it had always been with Riley and Farkle but as her sight located Lucas and Zay she scoffed, they were sitting at the stupid jock table. I mean it wasn't weird for her; there was always the nerd table, the emo table, the wannabe, the mean girls and the jock table. In this table the stupid players of the football team would sit down with the cheerleaders and talk about nonsense and parties and sex and shallow things, that's how Maya saw that. She tried to hide, she really didn't wanted to sit there, it was not her at all, she walk avoiding any chance of being seen as she directed herself to an empty table, she knew this wouldn't get her any friends but she wasn't going against her principles. But then everything got screw up when she was about to put her tray in the table and she heard Zay.

"Maya!" He was screaming like a mad man and waving at her, Maya tried to ignore it but she could sense people watching her, which gave her anxiety. _Okay Maya,_ she thought, _it's only the stupid jocks and cheerleaders and Zay is there so act cool, make friends and everything will be fine._

She turned around with a bright smile as she directed herself to the jock table, she took a long breath before being too close to the table, this would definitely be something to talk about with Riley. Maya sat down where some cheerleaders had made space after Zay asked them too, she was in front of Zay, glad she would only see a familiar face, next to him there was this gorgeous cheerleader, she was laughing as she looked at something. Maya followed her gaze only to find Lucas making out hotly with a blonde cheerleader, clearly caressing her upper tight, going clearly into her inner tight and… omg it was lunch, why they were doing this? Maya moved her gaze abruptly looking at Zay and a little bit flush by the scene.

Maya wasn't a prude or anything, she was okay with everything and she had done it with some guys. She lost her virginity to Josh who after a wild night in an NYU party took her back to his dorm room, Maya had like Josh as long as she could remember and she loved that he had been her first guy but she didn't expected a relationship or anything with him, they both were mature enough and got closer after they did it, they shared a special bond. After a while Maya _did_ consider and hope for a relationship with Josh in the future and their friendship was actually development, they fooled around sometimes and everything. But everything got torn after the incident and clearly the fact that Maya had moved.

"So you saw _that_? Didn't you?" The cheerleader next to Zay said with an amusing smile, Maya smiled back, she knew she wasn't the 'be nice' type but she had to make an effort here.

"Yeah what a show, it almost made me lost my appetite" Maya responded as the other girl chuckle. "No, but really isn't anyone going to tell them anything?" Maya said with a smile but then a disgust face when she swore that she hear the cheerleader moaning too loud.

"How much time had they been doing that Zay?" The girl said calmly like it was normal as she turned around looking at Zay who was clearly devouring his meal, not paying attention to whatever was going on.

"That has been going on for.." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "Almost 10 minutes, this is a new record if he manage to 12" Zay said surprise.

"The teachers usually stop them by now, after the girl Lucas has on his laps starts moaning too loud, even for the teachers and almost all the cafeteria to hear" The girl said like it was a casual thing to experience and chuckling, but it really disgust Maya and made her feel averse about Lucas. "My name is Vanessa" The girl said interrupting Maya's though as she was looking at the couple heavily making out and hearing really inappropriate sex noises, oh god.

"I'm Maya" Maya said as she shook hands with Vanessa, she was really nice for being a cheerleader, well all the girls she knew were pretty nice cheerleaders and hell even her best friend was one, but since she was little Maya always thought that cheerleaders would be despicable if you got too close to them.

"You are new, right?" Vanessa said nicely, she had the biggest and most huge and perfect smile Maya had seen, except for her best friends, her best friends smile was everything to Maya.

"Yup, just moved here" Maya smiled, while she looked at her sloppy joe, she hoped it was like the ones in New York." Zay actually has been my guide here, even asked me out and everything" Maya said winking, she was making fun of Zay and Vanessa got the joke and laugh, but then she saw Zay's face getting all blushed and chuckling at Vanessa nervously. Why was Zay so nervous?

Then a teacher who was clearly having an argument with Lucas interrupted their talk, the girl nonetheless was still on Lucas lap and he was still holding her.

"I mean it Mr. Friar, put Mrs. Stevens on the seat next to you and stop doing inappropriate things at lunch is a cafeteria for god's sake" The teacher stated clearly irritated by the behavior of Lucas. Lucas just had an arrogant smirk on his face, kind of mocking the teacher. "It's not the first time it happens and not exactly with Mrs. Stevens and if you don't want a suspension from the football team I would recommend you to put Mrs. Stevens down, right now young man."

"Fine" Lucas said unpleasantly as he quickly put his hands above his head, making the blonde to slide down his lap and falling to the seat next to him. As the teacher left Lucas had a defiant look on his eyes. The girl quickly stood up and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek which left a lipstick mark right on the corner of his lips. The girl walked fast towards a seat near Maya and winked at him, he only looked at her with his gaze a little dark and with a spark.

"Is he a womanizer or something? Or she is his girlfriend? Thought by the way he let her fall I wouldn't think it's her girlfriend" Maya asked curiously as she ate her sloppy Joe, her gaze on the horny cheerleader that was all blushed from Lucas ministrations and was clearly exciting talking about her friends, Maya obviously could tell it was about Lucas. But what else could she tell them? They had seen everything anyway.

"Lucas doesn't do girlfriends" Zay said quickly. "He just like to mess around with girls and stuff, it's okay, he's not a womanizer".

"Oh please! He's your best friend and my best friend too but we know the truth, he IS in fact a womanizer." Vanessa called Zay off seriously. "Don't let that beautiful face confuse you Maya, he is THE womanizer of the school. I have been trying to find him a serious relationship for years but he is careless and likes to play for a while and then boom they come crying back to me saying I am the worst for introducing them" Vanessa said a little mad, like bored and angry at Lucas as she looked at him. "But he's my best friend since we were like four, I love him like a brother so I just let it pass"

Maya hated that type of guys but precisely today she had been under his spell, maybe he was seeing her as his next blonde cheerleader who would just melt if he said a word to her, but clearly Maya wasn't a fooling around type. Maya could handle everything and she wasn't looking even for a boyfriend just friends, so whatever, she was still into Josh.

Maya had her gaze on Lucas's, examining him as he was talking to some other guys, then he turn around and realized she was looking at him. Their gazes locked down and they ended up staring for a while until gave her a malicious look, his gaze trapped Maya's upper body, well what he could see from there, was he checking her out? And then he winked before he continued to talk to his friends. Maya wouldn't be nobody's stupid blonde toy; _nothing is going to happen ever with that guy_ , she thought to herself. Only if she knew, only if she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi lovely people of GMW, I have been procrastinating homework to make this, I am beginning exams this week ((I am calendar B)) So that means I will be going to University by August but that depends if I have a great grade in this exams. Whish me luck!**

 **Okay so in this chapter you will see the Lucas we all love, as I told you before I decided to make Lucas a Fuckboy with the other girls but with Maya he will be the one we love!**

 **Thank you for all the kind reviews, I am going to continue to write after I finish my homework!**

 **I do not own GMW but I do know that if Lucas and Maya dated Katy would embarrass Maya as fuck.**

* * *

"Okay so what are you doing tonight?" Vanessa said as she approach running towards Maya as she walked to the Art Room. It had been almost two weeks since Maya had moved to Austin and hell it had been hard adjusting and everything, specially since although she had found herself some awesome friends people, well, girls gave her dirty looks when she hang out with Lucas. But they weren't friends or anything, she only talked to him when she hang out with Zay, since Maya had seen the spectacle at lunch she didn't wanted anything to do with Lucas, she meant it, even more after the other spectacles she had to see.

Well in fact Vanessa was right, Lucas was a totally womanizer and he showed to everyone without even caring. Maya saw his little show with the blonde cheerleader on Tuesday, but then on Thursday he had this girl cornered up near his locker passionately kissing and then going into the Janitors closet. But then the next Monday he was now with a ginger girl, in his car, clearly doing something more than on lunch Maya imagined as the car moved a lot. But she did hated it when Maya was no exception of his list, he constantly winked at her and gave her flirtatious looks, but Maya was beyond sure that she was not even close to fall for his charms and constantly she avoided him and only talk to him when it was necessary, this somehow reinforce his desires since he had been annoying her more than anything. Still, she kind of liked it.

" I have a date with a Pizza and Netflix, we are going to have Ménage à trois" Maya said smiling, she was tired after all and really wanted to eat a Pizza and then skype with Riley.

"Hell no, You are going to a party tonight! With me, Zay and Lucas" Vanessa smiled triumphantly, Maya actually had became good friends with her and it was nice to have another girl to hang out with not just Lucas and Zay.

"How long are we going to keep talking about this until you force me to go?" Maya said faking her bored tone, but in the inside she was excited to go to a party, she had stopped going to parties in NY for a while after the incident, where no one wanted to see her.

"Forever, It's going to be the first party of the year and your first party in Austin! You better dress nicely, I mean it Maya you have to be stunning! There are going to be this cute boys that I want you to meet!" Vanessa said with a smile as she hurry her walk towards the math class. "We will pick you up at 8, okay?" Vanessa said in a happy tone before she entered the classroom and Maya kept walking to the art room.

"Fine" Maya said bored but inside she was already thinking what she would wear for this.

…

Maya got out of the shower, she had gotten home, ate, talk to her mother about the party and telling her everything would be fine and that she would have a more flexible curfew since she didn't went to any party for like two months, basically all summer. Maya wrapped a towel to her tiny body and went to the sink to brush her teeth and then she looked herself in the mirror. She really did hide the scars of the accident pretty well, she had a scar just above her eyebrow, it was still a bit red and noticeable. Then her gaze travel down her body, she looked at the cuts in her arms and back as she remembered the incident, it was awful having scars of the shitty things that happened, it was a memory that wasn't going to go anywhere for a while at least, but after this few weeks and as she was recovering her confidence she began to see this scar as a sign of her bravery. She _did_ in fact regret hurting Trent that badly, she really felt sorry for him and his family and the pain he must had been suffering but it was a sign of _courage too and love_ , she rather being the punch bag of a pig than seeing her best friend molested. _What was she supposed to do?_ She thought.

Maya quickly got out of her trance and walked to her room. She grabbed her phone and text Vanessa, she began to brush her hair and blow-drying it, she wanted to see and feel secure and sexy, like the Maya she was in New York. Maya knew how to look nice, she laughed when she heard the Voice Note that Vanessa had sent to her, Maya had asked her if she should dress like a bit slutty or slutty, Vanessa's voice note consisted of 10 seconds of her screaming slutty. Maya was happy, when she had her hair done she put on her dress, a sparkly golden black short dress with an open back, it was sexy but elegant somehow when Maya straighten her hair it looked elegant. She felt _powerful again._ She makeup her eyes with dark and golden eye shadows but not too exaggerated but enough to make her fierce blue-grey eyes highlight from the rest of her face. She was ready and it didn't took long before Vanessa texted her that Lucas was going to pick her up first because she and Zay were already at the party and everything turned dull, it would be the first time she and Lucas would have to be alone like really alone. Maya did thought Lucas was nice to her but he was an asshole to all girls and he was everything she absolutely hated from guys, she couldn't even stand him being around her sometimes, maybe because his inappropriate actions with girls or maybe because every two days he was fucking a new girl or maybe because of his cologne that made Maya feel in heaven. But Maya knew if she didn't control herself and let go she would be screw, literally.

Then she heard the honk of Lucas' car. She froze, she didn't thought he got there so fast it was only 7:30, she thought she would have more time to get prepared for the ass of the century. She ignore the honks that he kept doing, she slowly look at herself in the mirror.

"You are fucking Maya Hart, you can do this, you took a guy down by yourself and well there's something you shouldn't even be thinking about because that was awful and ugh... Okay Focus." She said as she was looking at herself in her mirror, she was an anxiety mess; she would stop making hand gestures. "Just be your fierce and normal self, be the Maya Hart you know you are." She finally said totally put together, she took her high heels, put them on quickly as she look at her long legs. "Damn, I do look good" The she took her phone out of her purse and took a picture, she quickly sent it to Riley who had been helping her all afternoon through Skype to pick her outfit for the party, she sent it but then she realized… Lucas' hadn't honk for a while, then she heard her mother laughing. Oh please no.

Maya quickly took her purse and her phone and open the door of her room, only to hear that at the end of the hallway, on her living room in the first floor of her house there was Lucas' charming laugh that sent shivers down her back. She quickly run down the hall and almost fell down the stairs; she couldn't believe anything more embarrassing could happen to her.

"My baby girl, she made that painting, did you know she painted? She will get a scholarship, I know she will." Maya enter the living room; Katy was in front of the painting that Maya had made for Katy and Shawn when they got married. It was full of color, they were brushes of golden, red, yellow and orange which made a big bright sun and below the big ball of color there were little reflexes of those colors but like if they were the reflect of the sun in the water. Maya was very proud of it, to be honest, it was how she felt when she knew that Shawn would become her father and that her mom would have someone who really appreciated her.

"I know, she spends almost every lunch and the art room, I bet she will be a great artist, I mean she already is." Lucas said examining the painting as well, he was really focused, which concern Maya, she didn't knew that he knew that and that he even knew whether a painting was good or no.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Maya said sharply, although she liked what Lucas said to her she really didn't want that feeling to kick in.

"Well, Baby girl you look beautiful" Katy said as she walked towards Maya, she had an exciting little tone in her voice. "I knew about the party but I didn't know about Lucas, are you an item now?" Katy said flirtingly, Maya could feel her cheeks started to blush and she felt a wave of embarrassment when Katy approach to her like she was going to tell her a secret. "He's very handsome Maya, you have a hottie boyfriend." Katy said whispering but really she said it loud enough for Lucas to hear, Maya bet. She really didn't want to look at him right now, but she knew if she didn't manage to get out of there with Lucas it would just be worst.

"Okay, like if this wasn't awkward enough, Lucas shall we go?" And Maya saw it. Lucas mouth was a bit open; his eyes were wide open and lingering to her body, his lovely sea-foam eyes with a spark. Maya stiffened, was he really that mesmerized by her look? He had looked at her in a flirty way more than once but he was actually really looking at her. "Lucas?" Maya said awkwardly, Lucas took a moment or two to get it together, which made Maya smile, amused. He looked away quickly when she saw her smiling and quickly roll up his sleeves which unfortunately for Maya made her even more hot, he had this grey shirt that frame his muscles really well and sent waves of hot to Maya.

"Yes, Um you, ahmem, you go first." Lucas said awkwardly like it was little hard for him to formulate any words.

Maya said bye to her Mom with a hug and when Katy pretended to hug Lucas goodbye too she grabbed him by the hand and pull him out of her house. It was too much anyway, she shut the door and walk towards the car, what she didn't realized is that she was still holding his hand.

"Um, Maya?" Lucas said awkwardly putting his other hand in his neck.

"What Huckleburry?" Maya said sharply, she couldn't show that she actually find him attractive, well and kind and nice.

"We are still holding hands." Lucas said looking at their fingers intertwined, Maya had a strong grip on him but he didn't shook his hand off, he was somehow waiting for him to do it. But he had a big smile on his face nonetheless; he clearly didn't mind at all that he was holding her hand.

"Oh, I am sorry." Maya said as she quickly let Lucas' hand go. She felt the blush again in her face but he could see it in his face too. They chuckled nervously, both of them smiling, their gazes linger for a couple of seconds, but this was different than the other times, Maya didn't felt awkward or embarrass, they were really looking deeply at each others eyes, Maya let her gaze go down to his lips and quickly back at his eyes. Was she really considering it? Lucas' eyes had a spark that it was different than the lust sparks that she saw before with the other girls, his eyes were really lighten up.

And then Maya's phone rang.

"I, I will, uhm. Get in the car, I mean if you want." Lucas said really clumsy as he opened the passenger door of his car and not delicate enough to realized he hit Maya on the waist with the door.

"Ouch, fuck" Maya said angrily and looked at him with a killer look, she had a frown. "Just go and drive Hopalong." Maya said sharply as she touch her injured hip.

"Yes, I am sorry." Lucas said walking fast, clearly scared for his life, usually people got scared with that look that Maya just gave him. But she smiled, why he was acting so clumsy around her, she bite her lower lip, was he nervous? She thought as she hopped into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi lovely readers,**

 **First I wanted to thank you for your sweet reviews, I am really glad you've liked the story so far and I am beyond excited to let you know what's next. In the other hand I also wanted to apologize, I've been dealing with exams which made it impossible for me to find a decent amount of time to write.**

 **Anyway enough from me E** ** _mbers To Ashes_** **was going to make a revision for my chapter but I believe she's a little busy but as soonas she sends it to me I'll update the revise version but I couldn't wait any longer to post it so, SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, THEY ARE A LOT SO SORRY I HOPE YOU STILL UNDERSTAND Thank you Embers To Ashes for helping me, you're the best.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

The ride to the party wasn't that bad, well they both blush and acted shy the first few minutes, they didn't really talk much but eventually they would look at each other, sometimes Maya would look at Lucas and then when he turned around she would look away or Lucas would look at Maya and then when she turned around he would look the other way. Maya began to wonder, _what if he does like me? Or I am being a trophy for him?_ Maya's thoughts ramble in her head, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend or anything like that and less of all Lucas the Fuckboy but she had to admit he was seducing her, was she actually falling for him?

"Hey, we are here Short stack" Lucas said with a careless tone, which made Maya feel rage through her veins, _what did he mean by that?_ Maya look at him with her killer eyes again while he was distracted trying to park himself near the club.

"What do you mean by Short stack?" Maya said sharply, looking at him with anger, he turned around and a smirk draw through her face.

"Well, you are like in 15 cm of heel and you can't even reach my chin" Lucas said carelessly while looking through the mirrors of the car carefully not to hit anything.

Maya hated when people brought up her height, she might feel like an amazon warrior sometimes but she felt really insecure about her height and more when it was being use for laughing. "Fuck you, Hopalong" Maya said with anger as she open the car door when Lucas had already finish parking, she closed the car's door so hard she swore she heard an _ouch_ coming from Lucas' mouth the minute she shut the door, she smirk.

She walked inside the club, showed her ID and quickly got in before Lucas; she wasn't letting that Huckleburry ruin her first night out in like forever. As Maya was walking down the club looking for Vanessa she was getting hype, she could feel the beat on the music in her body and the urge to dance was getting higher, she was being so hypnotize by the music she closed her eyes for a second. And then her little body collided with a big chest, she felt herself falling but some arms quickly hold her, Maya opened her eyes in shock.

"Hey, sorry I hit you" this strong and handsome cowboy said, his accent thick too. Maya didn't say anything; she was still looking at him a little shock by the crash of their bodies. "Can I buy you a drink? An ' _I am Sorry for hitting such a gorgeous gal like you_ ' drink." Maya smiled and blushed a little, she nodded and the guy smirked. "My name is Taylor, what's yours?"

"Maya" she said with a soft voice and still looking at the guy, he let loose of his hold on her. As Maya looked other way not to be so obvious about the redness on her face she noticed in a table right next to the dance floor her friends but as she looked better she could see none had a happy looked. Vanessa was looking at her with a worried look and Zay looking at her in shock, but Lucas? He was livid. She felt Lucas rage from there, which she found really odd.

"Well Maya, I will find you and get you your drink" Taylor said winking at Maya and redirecting himself to the bar. Maya smiled flirty and walk towards the table were her friends where. She tried to diminish the blush she had but she just forgot about it and put on a serious face, she wasn't letting them see she was actually excited by meeting a guy, a really hot new guy. Maya hadn't been hit on in a while now and she just felt exited about it.

"You didn't tell me the hang out place of you was a club, I thought it was like a party in a house of someone" Maya said as she sat down next to Vanessa but having her gaze locked in Lucas who was rigid and looking down, his jaw clearly clenched.

"Why were you talking to Taylor?" Vanessa said seriously, Maya made a frown, it's not that she felt anything for Taylor, she had just met him but she wasn't in the mood of anyone snapping at her.

"Because he run into me and he is cute and he will buy me a drink, is there a problem?" Maya said in a cold manner to Vanessa but her cold gaze was interrupted by a loud bang at the table, it was Lucas. He was still livid, jaw clenched and he stood up and quickly left the table, leaving Maya speechless, what was wrong with him? Vanessa rolled her eyes and quickly stood up of the table following Lucas.

"Well Maya, you know Lucas it's a really sweet and kind guy…" Zay said seriously, looking at her with a look of a grown up, like she was about to learn a very important lesson. "But sometimes he can snap, really snap and most of all when his friends are being harmed. He would do anything for his friends." Zay said.

Maya breath hitched, she straight herself in the seat as she watch uncomfortably at Zay. "I, I know what you mean but what does this has to do with Taylor or with me?"

"Maya about two years ago something happened with Vanessa and Taylor, they were going on dates and one casual day I arrived to school to see Lucas' knuckles completely purple, Vanessa's eyes so puffy from crying and Taylor had stiches in his eyebrows." Maya felt cold, she hide her hands, it was like she was hearing her own story and Maya felt somehow identify with Lucas.

"What happened?" Maya said as she swallowed hard, she felt dry.

"None of them want to tell me, no one in the school knows for sure what happened, they were on a party and they went outside and on Monday they arrived like that. Lucas had a suspension and no Lucas nor Vanessa want to tell me." Zay said somehow disappointed as he looked down. "I mean I think it's because Lucas knows I would flip out if I knew what he really did to Vanessa and Lucas doesn't have enemies or anything, he just doesn't like people and that's it." Zay said with somehow an apologetic look on his face.

"I mean Zay I understand, but you know I can take care of myself right?" Maya said trying to shake off the feeling of the memories that were rambling in her mind. "It's just a guy and I am not even friends with Lucas, there's nothing wrong with Taylor and I'll be just fine" Maya said seriously as Vanessa settled next to Zay.

"Maya, it's just a friendly warning or request, think about it. Lucas cares about you, it only had been a couple of weeks but he cares about you." Zay said as he turned around his body to talk to Vanessa, Maya felt sincerity in his voice, she knew Zay was an honest person but this time he meant it. "How's he?" Zay said to a clearly upset Vanessa, Maya felt even more uncomfortable.

"He said he was going to be okay, that he just needed a moment and then he went to the bar to drink with Scott" Vanessa said seriously looking for something in her purse and for a moment she glanced at Maya, then abruptly stop looking for the thing in her purse and looked at her directly. "Maya I am sorry if you felt uncomfortable but it's just, what Taylor did was…" Vanessa glanced momentarily at Zay. "It's awkward for me but if you want to hang out with him its fine, I mean he's an asshole but I am not going to ruin your big night" Vanessa said approaching to Maya in a more warm way, Maya put her hand over Vanessa's and both of them smile.

"Let's go to the dance floor" Maya said pulling Vanessa into the crowd, both laughing.

At the center of the dance floor Maya felt free again, she felt fierce and that's what she had wanted for a long time, she was planning for this. She felt the rhythm of the music in her body and swing her hips to the beat, Vanessa was just as good as dancing and they danced next to each other, guys glances locked in their bodies moving. Many guys approached to them and although they were major cowboys Maya just let go, she was having a blast and she felt it like a rebirth of her old Maya, she felt new and secure. After dancing for a while she decided to stop and observe people, Vanessa was grinding with Zay and Zay was enjoying every second of it, it was clear that Vanessa had a few drinks and so did Zay, but she knew, apparently everyone knew that Zay liked Vanessa and she had a thing for him clearly. Maya began to wonder for Lucas or Taylor, she hadn't seen them in a while now, it had been almost an hour and a half. And then Maya heard the screams and the broken glasses and several gasps as everyone turned their heads to the bar.

"Fuck…" Maya run towards the bar, as people gathered around a small space near the bar Maya could hear groans and punches and insults, as well as people screaming _fight._ But her blood really went cold when she heard Lucas' voice.

"You are a fucker" Lucas screamed to someone, Maya fought harder to pass through the crowd as she hear more glasses breaking. She felt shivers down her back when she heard a hard punch; it was a familiar sound, it sound just like when Trent had pushed Maya against a wall and a high pain traveled from Maya's neck to her legs.

"Cody and Ron hold Mr. Perfect over here" she heard Taylor's voice and a hurt groan from Lucas, Maya hurried even more as she got near to the edge of the fight.

And then she saw it.

Some guys were holding Lucas and although he was fighting and Maya could see how he almost knock the guys out by just moving himself she also saw he was hurt. Lucas had serious bruises on his face and some parts of his body like his shoulders, he had a serious cut on his eyebrow and his mouth was bleeding.

"This would teach you not to mess with me anymore, First time it's on me but know? You can't win twice Lucas" Taylor said before sanking his fist in Lucas stomach, leaving both Maya and Lucas breathless, Maya could feel her hear on her trhoath and rage running through her veins. Lucas spit a clot of blood after, Maya stayed in shock, she knew what she wanted to do but she couldn't have another incident and then her gaze met Lucas, she lost it.

"Leave him the fuck alone" Maya said pushing Taylor not too hard, scared that something else would happen. Taylor turned around and he had a smirk of his face when he looked at Maya up and down. Taylor had a broken lip and a clear broken nose, when he smiled Maya could see his bloody teeth.

"Don't worry Maya, this guy wont bother you anymore" Taylor said arrogantly, as he rearranged his shirt to give Lucas another punch and his friends laughed. Maya could see pain in Lucas gaze.

"No, I mean you fuckhead leave Lucas alone" Maya said pushing Taylor not too hard again and then moving in front of Lucas to avoid Taylors punch. She preferred it was on her than on him, it wasn't that Maya had feelings for him, well maybe… But more than that she hated to see assholes thinking they can do whatever they wanted, she couldn't stand seeing anyone using their force against another person for just their pleasure.

"Maya come on get away." Taylor said laughing at Maya, she didn't made a move, she just stay there, her gaze burning Taylor, a clear danger in her grey blue eyes. "Fuck Maya, do you actually like Prince charming?" Taylor said laughing but he stopped as he began to see that Maya was no joking. "Okay blonde, move away." Taylor said angrily, Maya didn't moved an inched, instead she stepped a little closer to Taylor in a defiant way. Maya swore she saw rage in Taylor's eyes when she didn't move "Move the fuck out of my way." Taylor roar as he pushed Maya strongly making her fall in a bunch of cut glass and by that hell broke loose.

Everything happened so fast that Maya wasn't sure how everything went. The moment she hit the floor, Lucas had a livid look on his face, his painful expression change immediately. It was like an outer force had possess Lucas, in a matter of minutes Lucas had the guys that were holding him knock out; Lucas kicked one in the stomach, making the guy fell down thanks to the pain and as one was falling down Lucas punched the other one with his elbow, the guy had a clear broken nose and took his hands into his face setting Lucas free. Taylor who was looking at Maya turned around when he heard his friends' loud sobs and painful screams and he went pale.

Before Taylor could do anything Lucas had him cornered against a wall, his fists in the collar of Taylor's shirt and his feet were trapped under Lucas'. "I had warned you asshole what would happened if you mess around with my friends and you didn't heard me. Now I am going to finish with good for real this time." Lucas said slowly but with a palpable rage in every little word.

For surprise of everyone Taylor began begging. "Please Lucas man, I was just playing with you, you wouldn't sent me to the hospital right man?" Taylor said with a worried voice, a high voice. Lucas raised his fist but Maya run towards him, trying to pull him away from Taylor, Maya wanted to defend Lucas but she wasn't letting him become a monster too.

"Maya let go of me" Lucas said seriously, although he was still looking with rage at Taylor.

"Lucas please don't do it, you don't have to do anything" Maya began talking to Lucas loud and clear, looking at him directly, begging for herself that he would listen to her, Maya knew Lucas was a good kid, a fuckboy but a kind person and she didn't wanted him to pass what she passed in New York. "Lucas please" Maya said in a sweet tone that came from her heart, she wasn't expecting it to sound so…girlfriend-like but it worked Lucas turned around and look at Maya with sweetness.

Then two hands trapped Maya, it was the police. Apparently the manager of the club wasn't happy at all, the little fight broke many things and bloodstains weren't easy to remove, plus it was bad publicity for the club. Maya and Lucas were escorted outside as well as Taylor and his friends; there were ambulances outside that took Taylor and the other friend with the broken nose to the hospital while other ambulance checked Lucas, Maya and the other friend of Taylor. The club close really early that night, all their classmates were having an after party in a guy's house, Vanessa and Zay went too, although both insisted to stay with Lucas and Maya, Maya didn't let them because she knew this was their moment of getting together, she swore to them that she would take care of Lucas.

Maya gave her declaration to the policeman and as she finish she look over her shoulder, Lucas was sitting in the back of an ambulance, the nurse was stitching his eyebrows. "Thank you" Maya said to the policeman and redirected herself to the ambulance, her gaze and Lucas' gaze lingered, he smirked and she giggled. Maya sat right next to him as the nurse finished with Lucas' eyebrows. They both stayed in silence but their hands next to each other, Maya felt goose bumps when she felt her skin touch Lucas' warm skin.

"Hey, I didn't ask you, why did you do it?" Maya said when the nurse left to get some things for Lucas' knuckles. Lucas didn't looked at her, he had his gaze down.

"I saw him, pouring something in your drink and saying that would be enough to get you into bed easily and for you not to remember it so you wouldn't bother him after he was done with you." Lucas said seriously, Maya's heart increase it's beat, she couldn't believe she thought that there was nothing wrong with Taylor. She stayed in silence for while, she felt scared of what would have actually happened if she had accepted his drink but also she realized how thankful she was to Lucas, he had saved her.

"Thank you." She finally said looking at Lucas deeply, she said it wit sweetness and she meant it, really meant it. She put her hand over his, she felt when she stiffened a bit thanks to the unexpected sweet touch, he raise his head and look at her with those caring sea-foam eyes he had. He began to lean his face in for a kiss, Maya knew she promised herself not to fell under Fuckboy Friar spell but she did, she actually did and she didn't cared anymore, he was being her prince charming and although Maya never thought she would want that she wanted him and she closed her eyes and lean in too.

Maya could feel how they were breathing the same air, his lips brushing hers, his hand grabbing her hair, she felt electricity and her heart skipped a beat, but then they heard some clearing his throat. They moved to see the nurse with the Band-Aids for Lucas' knuckles, they both blushed and giggled a bit but after that they would take their eyes off each other, both flirting carelessly. When the nurse was done Lucas offer Maya to take her home, she wasn't staying too late today and she didn't want to party, she was just fine with Lucas' company, she felt lucky and although it had been indeed a chaos she see the good in it, she was falling for Lucas. The ride home was loud and funny, the majority of the car ride was Maya telling Lucas about her friends, her sweet pumpkin and the kind genius, how both of them were awesome, Lucas' laughed and happily heard her all the way. Maya felt comfortable and happy; although she wanted to dance all night at the beginning of the evening she now wanted to nothing else than to enjoy Lucas' company.

When they arrived to Maya's house they both fell quite, Maya looking at her hands and Lucas looking directly at her, she didn't want to say goodbye, she raised her head and look at him, Lucas smile and then look down at took one of hands.

"What happened to you?" Lucas said, examining close Maya's knuckles and caressing her. Maya felt cold, she quickly look down not knowing exactly what to tell Lucas, after all the scars where pretty visible, the make up from her hands had come off.

"Nothing." Maya said quickly retracting her arm and hiding her hands.

"Maya, what happened, I know what those are." Lucas said somehow worried, he was clearly shocked from Maya's reaction. He looked at her intrigued, Maya could feel his gaze and she look bad but he was getting a little blurry because of the tears that were accumulating in her eyes.

"Remember Huckleburry, I don't trust easily." Maya said as she smirked, but it was a sad smile, Lucas remained quite.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Lucas said with a smile, those charming smiles that sent shivers to Maya's back. They both smiled and stare at each other for a while, gazing at each others lips, Maya lean closer to Lucas and could feel how nervous he was playing with his hands, Maya directed her mouth near Lucas' cheek.

"Goodnight Huckleburry" she said and kissed his cheek, he smile and and grab her hand like a gentleman and gently kissed her hand.

"Sleep tight, Shortsack" Lucas said sweetly, Maya laughed as he tip his imaginary hat. Maya got down the truck and quickly entered her house, to finally fell on her bed, her heart beating fast and a smile printed in her face, her fingers quickly writing a message to Riley about how everything went and finally falling asleep with dreams about Lucas and her


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys!**

 **I wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews, sorry I have not been able to update, I've been busy af.**

 **So here's the chapter, hope you like it! Leave your opinions and options on the reviews, even tell me what you would like to happened! I'm sorry for the short chapter, it's just that it was needed to let everything like in the edge and it was a transitional chapter.**

 **I do not own GMW, but I do know that Maya and Lucas would be a thing on Season 3.**

* * *

After that there was a shift in Maya's and Lucas relationship, Maya actually begun feeling more and more comfortable with Lucas and they became great friends. As days passed Maya began to talk to Lucas more, although she constantly tried to avoid seeing him with other girls she never caught him with another one, instead he was constantly looking for her between classes and waked to the class not even caring about being late. They still constantly teased eachother, they had their little game but it became more flirty with time, everyone notice it and began wondering if they would become a couple or not. Maya knew she didn't wanted a boyfriend, she had been in Texas a few months now and it seemed a little rushed, plus Lucas didn't knew about her incident, it was not like he was oblivious to it, he had seen her scars but she wasn't sure if he was going to let him see them all the way, she didn't wanted to ruin what they had and although Lucas was no angel she was afraid she might ruin things.

"So what're you doing tonight Shortstack" Lucas said as he walked Maya and Vanessa along with Zay to Biology class, girls passed them with an intrigued look, Maya got used to it for a while now, at first when She and Lucas began hanging out even more girls start to badmouthing her but it reached until a point were she didn't even care or at least she was decided she wouldn't let it affect her.

"I was planning on going to a Pizza restaurant downtown with Vanessa, Wanna come?" Maya asked Lucas with a smile, although their relationship had advance and they had become closer Maya preferred to avoid going out with Lucas alone because it would mean that she would eventually had to spill out her secret.

"Well I am sorry m'am but Vanessa is actually going to the movies with Zay, now that they had officially started dating" Lucas said as Zay put his arm around Vanessa's waist, indeed they had become a couple after the fight in the club and they were the sweetest, it wasn't very new, everyone knew Zay had a crush on Vanessa since they were little kids but people were surprise that Vanessa reciprocated this feelings.

"I'm sorry Maya, I want to hang out with my girl" Zay said as he pushed Vanessa against the lockers right before the door of the class and gave her a kissed which made her gasped and reciprocate with force. Maya and Lucas both said _ugh_ at the same time as they turned around and left the couple had some alone time.

"You and me, on the other hand are going to a very special place…" Lucas said as he looked at Maya sweetly, she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest thanks to those sea-foam eyes.

"What, where are you taking me?" Maya said a little bit dazzled because of the _you and me_ bomb that Lucas dropped, was this somekind of a date? But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her Biology teacher clearing her throat cleary waiting for the four of them to finish.

"I'll be at your house at seven, where something… comfortable" Lucas said with a flity wink as he held Zay by the shoulder pulling him away from the heavy make out he was with Vanessa.

"But…" Maya said as he saw Lucas getting farther away, she stayed there looking at him and then redirected herself to the class. Maya wasn't sure she felt ready to go all the way in that sense with Lucas, she thought during class, or maybe he was even imagining they would go all the way in that other sent. Was he playing with her? Was she being a dumbass for actually being excited by going out with him?

But Maya didn't trust anyone easily, she was only certain of that and although she had been developing some feelings for Lucas she knew what kind of boy he was, he was the kind of boy who would treat girls like raggedy dolls, she had seen him with a different girl almost everyday, he was like Taylor, he wanted to have sex and that's it, he could even be a Trent… a pig like Trent. Then a flash of memories came back to Maya's mind, she remembered how before the incident she knew how Taylor was an asshole but he had been flirting with Riley for a while and although Riley didn't seem to fall for him Maya knew her best friend was innocent and constantly said that she shouldn't let herself go with Trent. And apperantly Maya was right that time and she hated it.

…

"I don't know Riley, everything seems wrong" Maya said, she was lay down in her bed talking with Riley on her phone. She looked at the hour in her phone, it was 6:30 and she hadn't had a chance to talk with Lucas after that, she honestly believed it was for the best to say that she was sick or something, she had already put her too big shirt pajama.

 _"_ _You should let him know right? He's going to go to your place anyway and it would just be rude for him to go and you saying no."_ Riley said to her on the phone, her best friend was instead getting ready to go to Movie night with Farkle at his place.

"I already text him Riley and he didn't answear me, I said he was sick, he left me on blue check and everything." Maya stopped for a moment and thought, maybe she was being a bit rude too. "Do you think… That he could actually-" Maya was cut off by Riley.

 _"_ _Be mad at you?"_ Riley said like she ripped off a band-aid, Maya heart beat rise _."After all he invited you to a special place and everything."_ Riley said to Maya, Maya began to wonder if she had been rude to him, did she really planned to left things there and that would be it, she would be pissed off at him if he did that to her.

"Riley I…" Maya began saying as she stood up of her bed and walked in her room, looking for something to put on, she was used just to sleep with only her long shirt and panties. She decided that she had to go to Lucas house, she would ask Vanessa the address and everything, she needed to say she was sorry.

 _"_ _Have to go and talk to the guy who might actually have feelings for you and evediently you reciprocate him?"_ Riley said seriously, Maya could feel a grin on her face, Maya laughed.

"Since when have you become more mature than me?" Maya laughed as she stayed still for a second. It had pass a few months since she had left but she could feel how her pumpkin was growing, she smiled proudly, her heart ache for how much she missed her but she was looking forward to the holidays when Riley would go to Texas.

 _"_ _Things change Peaches, appearantly now you have a Prince Charming and are actually interested in something romantic with someone other than Josh, I'm proud of you_ " Riley said sweetly, she was right, things were changing it wasn't only this fresh start but she was changing even more. _"Well peaches, I'll let you go, me and Farkle are just heading out."_

"Wait, but you just finished changing…" Maya said with confusion, she tried to look at it the logic way but the only logic way was: "Was Farkle there with you all this time? While you were changing?" Maya said, her voice squeaky at the surprise.

" _Um, Maya? This is going to be awkward but me and Farkle had…"_ Riley said a little bit steady but Maya was interrupted with a knock at her window, she turned around to see a perfectly dress and ready Lucas, he had one of those sexy smirks that he put on.

"Riley… you'll finish to tell me this, but someone has arrive and through the window…" Maya said slowly as she walked towards her window to open it to Lucas. Riley screamed of happiness and said goodbye and Maya threw the phone in her bed.

She opened the window, the air brought Lucas' scent that made her shriver.

"What are you doing here?" Maya said to Lucas, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and look at him with clear eyes but suddenly he put his hands in her waist and pulled her closely.

Maya gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I want to thank everyone for the sweet reviews, I love to hear what you guys think and I want to answear to every review you post really. So to the last** ** _Guest_** **, I know, who likes cliffhangers lol but I was with a feeling of cliffhangers that I needed to resolver. To** ** _MayaVazquez_** **Thank you for reading, a big part of why I put my stories here it's because you guys encourage me too so thank you, there wouldn't be a story without you.**

 **On the other hand I'm sorry I've taken my time to write this, I've been studying so much, I have like the biggest test of my like on Sunday and I'm just nervous af. Anyway this chapter is PURE FLUFF, I almost gag reading it because I like angst more but this was needed because the angst that's comming next it's going to overload the story.**

 **Thank you for reading! I haven't make any serious revisions, I will go back to it when I have time.**

 **I do not own GMW**

Both stayed there looking at each other deeply, Maya's heart was beating erratically in her chest, why was he there right now? She had talked to him, she had said to him that she wasn't feeling okay, but there he was. Those sea-foam eyes were sparkling and she felt goose bumps erupting in her skin for the strong grip he had on her hip, Maya would had like to lean in and kiss him hungrily and she knew he was thinking the same as he gaze travel down her lips. They could kiss right there, right at the time and she would loose herself there, she was clear in that, they could lay in bed and that would be it, they could break it, the thin line between friend and something more. But then she snapped when she remembered she was only wearing panties and her big shirt for a pajama that wasn't covering much to be honest.

Maya pulled away, he looked dazzled and a little bit unsteady, it was like all the tension was still there but it was dismissed by Maya's unexpected reaction.

"What are you doing here Huckleberry?" Maya said as she walked a few steps back as Lucas entered her room, he was wearing a V-neck, long sleeves grey shirt, she loved that shirt since it was tight and she could see and feel the strong muscles of his arms. Maya brush her arms when she felt the wind entering from her window.

"Well, since you are apparently sick I decided to bring the date to you!" He said as he pulled from the outside of Maya's window a basket, a picnic basket. "I was going to take you to a beautiful hill in my land, it has an awesome view and it's quiet and peaceful. It's a special place, you can only see the stars shinning bright." He said with an honest smile, Maya shrug, how could someone be so perfect? Or so corny? She smiled apologetically. Maya felt her heart beat rising, no one talked to her about that in such a romantic way. She swallowed hard as she tried to recover from the confused look she gave Lucas after his little speech, but then it hit her, _d a t e._

"We were… are we going on dates now?" Maya scoff as she looked at Lucas with intrigue she was actually very confused, or not she kind of expect it because it sounded like a date either way except for the fact that he didn't actually asked her or something. Lucas smiled dearly, like she was clueless, he walked towards her and grabbed her hip and pulled her close.

"Maya, it has been a few months since I know you, you've become a very special person to me." Lucas said looking seriously at her eyes; their gazes linked in a magical moment, Maya felt shivers down her back as she looked at Lucas intense gaze

He closed his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Wow wow wow Huckleburry" Maya said, escaping the grip he had on her and walked to the other side of the room sitting in her bed, putting some shorts on. Maya knew she wanted to kiss him, she had the urge to kiss him but she also knew the game, she knew fuckboys and she surely knew what Lucas was after. "Okay Huckleberry, when did this happen?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas said in a more serious tone, like when she made fun of him and he was getting a bit mad. "We've been getting closer for weeks now, I've known you for months, I can't have feelings for you or what?" Lucas said seriously, as he walked towards her.

"Huckleberry." Maya said trying to reformulate the words in her mind, she liked him, she had no doubt of that but she knew him and what she thought wasn't pretty either, she didn't want to hurt him. "You're a nice guy and an awesome fir-" Maya said carefully, slowly, trying not to be to harsh, trying to be the opposite of herself, but soon Lucas cut her off as he sited beside her in the bed.

"Cut the crap Maya, You're one of the more aggressive…" Lucas said as Maya gave him her killing look and he smirk. "… And honest persons I know, I know you Maya." Lucas said, Maya wonder if he knew about the incident, would he still think the same? "I mean it, so tell me the truth, why wouldn't you just let go?" Lucas said, asking clearly concerned.

He wanted the truth, Maya was telling him the truth.

"Okay Huckleberry, just remember you asked for it." Maya said as she change positions to face Lucas in her bed, he did the same, she looked at him directly into his eyes, _I'm going to regret this_ she thought; Maya breathed in and let it all out, her words spilling out through her mouth.

"I've known you for four months Lucas, the first months that I was here you had about 20 different girls sitting in your lap in the cafeteria, you were having sex with them in the janitors closet and in a car and you didn't even care about them because next time I saw those girls they were crying their eyeballs out and the next time I saw you were basically fucking another girl. I don't mean to sound rude but I know people like you, I know fuckboys and I know you just like sex and think of girls as dolls or action figures or whatever." Maya breathed in again, Lucas had a surprise look on his face, but it was word vomit and she couldn't stop. "And the last two months I haven't see you with another girl but maybe because you hide them really good, I know you care about me and I care about you too, we've become great friends and I like to make fun of you because you're a Bucky McBoing Boing but if you want to be serious with me I want something real and not a game, I might like you an all but I am actually scare that if we do anything I might end up with an STD or something like that." Maya said really quickly, she breath again, had she screwed everything up? Lucas had an unreadable look on his face, but slowly a smirk draw on his face and he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Maya said seriously, but he kept laughing, Maya began getting mad and she punched him on the shoulder too hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Lucas said as he brushed the injured part of his arm, he sited straighter and face her, more serious, Maya rolled her eyes as she lay in bed.

"I meant everything Huckleberry, I just don't know why the hell are you laughing, you're a jerk." Maya said as she looked at her roof and feel pressure in her bed and then felt the strong grip of Lucas grabbing her hands and pulling her back to sit her down.

"Maya, I know the image I had and I'm not going to say I'm not a fuckboy because I know I've been a jerk to girls. Since the end of middle schools I had girls throwing themselves at me, once I enter the football team I began feeling like I had to be a jerk to maintain a status quo thing and everything." Maya looked at him incredibly, he was _indeed_ a jerk, Maya rolled her eyes and he looked at her apologetically. "I know, I know; if I could go back in time I would have punch myself. Either way, it came until a point were being a jerk with girls took my mind off the anger issues I had, football and messing with girls became my way of not being angry all the time." Lucas said honestly, Maya knew him enough to tell when he was telling the truth and when he was acting. "But since I've meet you, I don't have that need anymore… I've changed. It sound cliché and some romantic movie shit but I mean it Maya." He said, as he got closer to her. "I like you and I can't get you out of my head, I've been thinking non-stop about you." They were closer, inches away, Maya had her knees bent and was hugging them, she felt shivers when he touched one of her legs.

"Lucas, I like you too." Maya said as she positions herself better and sat down in her knees, over her ankles. She looked at him directly and put a hand of her over his, he smiled so bright, and Maya loved how he smiled when he was happy. "But, I just have been here four months and If I get to be something serious I would like to know you more, maybe before even become a couple I think we should hang out even more." Maya said as she smiled at Lucas, he had a pout on his face and Maya giggled as she lean her head in his shoulder. "Could you do that for me?"

"I mean, I can and I'll wait until you are ready. Anything you want." He said as he played with their intertwined hands, Maya felt safe, something she had never felt with anyone but Riley but then Lucas snapped. "With two conditions!" He said really loud, like an excited kid, Maya laughed every time she saw him shouting like that and then he realized how loud he had been.

"What do you want Huckleburry?" Maya said with a wide smile in her face, _oh god_ she thought, she couldn't believe she liked him so much, It had only been four months but she was so excited.

"One: I have permission to hold your hand whenever I want." Lucas said with a smile, Maya rolled her eyes, she didn't like to show that affection in public but she gave up to those sea-foam eyes that were sparkling so bright. "And Two, If we are going to hang out more, I hope we go out just the two of us to focus on each other." Lucas said proudly.

"Fineeee." Maya said and they stared at each other's for a while. It has dumb really, falling for someone so fast, she really liked him and she hadn't like anyone this much since Josh. I mean she was even more excited about it, she wanted to punch herself really for being that kind of stupid girl that would just look goofily in love when she look at the guy she liked. Lucas suddenly caressed her cheek and Maya just lean in his hand even more, feeling the warm of his skin.

"Why do I have this feeling you're about to mess up my entire life?" Maya said breathlessly, with a smile on her face, but honestly. She had always been strong, she knew that, she had always been fierce and she was independent but she couldn't help to realize how vulnerable she was with someone whom she had feelings for.

"A little mess never hurt anybody" Lucas said as he looked at her with such a love in his eyes that made her heart beat faster.

Lucas then put the picnic basket in the bed, for Maya's surprise and not so much surprise he had brought her pizza and wine, it couldn't be more corny and just so wrong the mix but she was happy but she thought it was perfect. They began eating as they lay down in her bed watching the movies that Maya wanted, the first one she picked was "Midnight In Paris", she loved that movie so much but they agree that after it ended they would see a horror movie that they both liked. With the movie in half and almost all the pizza over Maya glanced at Lucas at one moment, it had popped in her head what he had said about anger issues, he looked back at her.

"What?" Lucas said when she saw her focus gaze, Maya got out of her trance, she wanted to know more about him.

"You said you had anger issues, you want to talk about that?" Maya said as she sited more straight in the space she had in her bed, but Lucas just sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready yet… Are you ready to tell me about those nasty cuts and scars you have?" Lucas said with a soft voice, looking directly into her eyes.

Maya jump scared, as she looked at her legs and she realized she wasn't wearing any make up, the bruises had past but she had some scars on her legs, when Trent had throw her against the door, she had cut and had a large scar in her upper tight. Moreover the cuts in her knuckles hadn't fade away too much, they were the most visible since at the end of the fight they were bleeding the most.

"Maya you can tell me whatever you had, I will not judge you and I hope you know that." Lucas said looking at her seriously; Maya had her gaze down trying to control the anxiety she had felt.

"Everything at its time" Lucas said as he took her hand and kissed it, he smiled and she looked at him, she nod and she lay down next to him, she really felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeey guys, so I bring to you this chapter who took me like all dya to write because I was being lazy and anyway I don't now what to think of this chapter, I'm worried because I suck at scary things so I don't really know, leave your opinions on the reviews I would really like to know what do you guys think about it. ITSONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE WRITTEN**

 **It began so fluffy and ended up being scary right? Anyway today I brainstorm for a couple of ideas for new fanfics so expect some of them soon.**

 **I do not own GMW or else it would've a tooooon of drama.**

The new official relationship between Maya and Lucas spread like wildfire through the High School, after their picnic/movie night Maya called Vanessa and told her about it and well Vanessa being herself she wasn't very sensible about the whole thing, by Monday everybody in the school new about Maya and Lucas unofficial/official thing, it was weird really, to explain what they where because they were together but not together but still together, it was hard. But people assumed many things, some of them weren't really nice; some said that Lucas was just playing with her, some said that Maya only wanted him because he was popular, many said that he would be cheating on her next week and some others disagree. Nonetheless de main debate was _how did she manage to make him settle down with her?_

Maya arrived on Monday with everyone watching her, it annoyed her. Lucas since day one gave her a ride to school everyday and it was normal, nothing was wrong but the minute they started unofficially dating people made a big deal about it, Maya became self-conscious about a lot of things when it all began. When Maya first arrived she knew girls talked about how her friendship with Lucas was and she decided not to care, but it wasn't easy now, seeing all those girls throwing her dirty looks made her uncomfortable and snappy. But it wasn't only the girls, apparently every guy in High School knew that Lucas picked hot girls and when they were friends guys stared at her and flirt but now it wasn't easy, it was like they thought she was a whore or something because every guy of every team started hitting on Maya. All the changes made Maya quite uncomfortable because she knew that this kind of attention was somehow similar like the one she got with the incident in New York and it wasn't easy for her all this.

But taking away all that Maya was actually happy.

She found in Lucas a friend like no other, she loved Riley and Farkle and she also appreciated Zay and Vanessa but Lucas was just different. Although in the surface they seemed so different, Maya and Lucas could actually talked and enjoy the company of each other, they saw the world different but they learn to appreciate those things so they could grow together. Moreover Maya felt like she could trust him, which was very important forget, she usually didn't hope to find people like that but she had found one in Texas and he made her heart skip a bit. On the other hand Maya was always teasing him, like before but he just became more touchy and relationship-y and Maya wasn't going to deny it, she really like Lucas, he was corny and sweet, maybe a jerk sometimes but Maya knock him down with the teasing, Maya felt happy with her almost-boyfriend, she could feel how much she cared about her and he managed to make her smile even in her worst days, Maya got to admit, she didn't wanted a boyfriend before but she didn't regret getting one.

"Okay so Halloween it's this on Friday, what do you want to dress up as?" Lucas said as they arrived to Maya's locker for her to take her books out, Lucas let go of her hand so she could open her locker. It had become something like a routine, Maya wasn't going to like that this kind of relationship things annoyed her before, but Lucas wouldn't stop holding her hand and after the two weeks they had been dating Maya began to feel comfortable with it.

"It's a surprise" Maya said as she took her biology book and looked with a smirk at Lucas, who raised his eyebrows.

"It's that so? I didn't picture you were the type of hallowing gal" Lucas said making fun of her, Maya glare at him.

"For your information Huckleburry, I love Halloween, it's my favorite holiday." Maya said as she closed her locker and lean on it, she saw how three girls were giving her nasty looks but she dismissed them so she could look at Lucas.

"So can't we dress as a couple?" Lucas said, his gaze locked in her lips. To the surprise of many Lucas and Maya hadn't kiss, maybe she gave him little pecks time to time but she didn't wanted to take things too fast. She still was in the road of knowing Lucas and she didn't want things to end up like they did with Josh.

"You're so corny" Maya said as she smiled and put her hands in her face with embarrassment but Lucas took a grip on her hips and pulled her against him.

"Shortstack please? We're going to go celebrate and I don't want people thinking you're alone." Lucas said with a pout on his face but giving Maya a racy look, Maya dropped her hands on Lucas chest and bit her lower lip.

There was something that Maya couldn't deny, she felt waves of excitement every time Lucas touch her or gave her those looks, it was hard to focus on something. Maya knew it was about damn time that she let him kissed her but she wanted to be good, not hurried at all, she was trying things different.

"But we're not together like officially together…yet Sundance" Maya said walking away from Lucas, trying to lessen the tension.

"Oh but we are Shortstack" Lucas chuckled as he walked besides her. "And I'm done that guys look at you like meat."

"Fine, I was planning to go as football player, have you seen the Victoria Secret ad of the super bowl? Kind of like that." Lucas eyes sparkled with lust and Maya chuckled. "I'm not going in my underwear if that's what you're thinking Ranger Rick."

"Too bad and you're making fun of my sport but I'll go with my uniform" Lucas said with an excited smile. He took a hold of Maya's hand again, as they turned around from the hallway Maya saw how the same two girls that had been looking at her minutes early were looking at her now, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said, he could read Maya as a book, he looked at her with concerned.

"Nothing" Maya said as she glower at those girls, her eyes narrowed, she was done of being pester by Lucas ex's but she didn't say anything. She looked at Lucas and smiled, she continued walking down the hall thinking that would be it.

"So where's the party at?" Maya said excited and Lucas smiled.

…

Maya looked at herself in the mirror, she really indeed liked this outfit, she wasn't going for a slutty look like most of the girls did in Halloween, but she was going in a sultry look if she wasn't lying. She was wearing the football shirt in a wine color and at the back in white big letters _HART M._ She had shoulder pats and even a helmet, nonetheless she decided to let her long legs free, on her youth Maya believed that she had to hide them but now she was taking advantage from them, with some tight black shorts and white over the knee socks with some converse. Maya had put on sexy make up and over her cheek two black lines, she let her curled blonde hair free, she looked at herself in the mirror and smirked.

Maya was prepared to kiss Lucas that day, like really kissed him, she felt she was ready and she knew he had been expecting it for a while too, Maya felt her heart beating hard when she imagined how the kissed would be but her thoughts were broken when she heard the honk of Lucas' car, Maya smiled and run downstairs, she said goodbye to her parents trying to ignore the fact that Shawn was still upset because of her revealing outfit, Maya rolled her eyes and ran to the door.

Maya opened the door and saw Lucas lean on his bright jeep with his football outfit which made Maya smiled and bit her lip, she hated to admit it, mainly because of the fact that she wasn't fond of jocks, but he look pretty hot in his uniform. He had this smile so bright when he saw her that it made her shrive, Maya run down her porch and jump into Lucas' arms and although he wasn't expecting it, he grabbed her by the waist and took a hold on her, they both laughed.

If Maya saw herself in that moment thinking on how everything was before, she would have hit herself but in this moment she didn't care, the incident was almost just a blurry mistake, her life had been occupy by something good and new and Maya wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. Maya looked at Lucas and their gazes linked, Maya could feel the tickles she had on her stomach ad the waves of excitement, Lucas started to lean in and Maya wasn't going to stop him this time. He stopped at a decent amount of space, they were breathing the same air, Maya felt his lips brushing hers and she just let go and closed the gap between their lips. It felt like magic honestly, she had kissed too many guys before but this was different, the way he was holding her, the way their lips crashed together, their tongues tangling with each other, they kissed each other hungrily and Maya wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned. When they broke apart Maya was breathless, she bit her lower lip and he looked at her like he had seen her for the first time, they were maybe being too rush but the urge Maya had was nothing she felt before. But Lucas then settle her on the floor and she chuckled nervously it was clear that neither was expecting something like that.

"We should get going" Lucas said as he run to the driver's seat and Maya brush the excitement she was feeling as she got into the car, she knew he was nervous about it, they had agree they would go slow but this wasn't slow.

…

The party wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good but it was basically what Maya had been thinking it would be all along, a wild Halloween party, nonetheless it had something that had surprise Maya. Apparently Scott the host of the party owned a guest house next to a lake with a creepy tale, many said it was haunted only on Halloween since it's when apparently ghost were on the loose and the bravest of the party would go together to see the house around 3o'clock. That was something interesting for Maya, she always loved creepy stuff and she definitely wanted to go in but Lucas was a bit apprehensive about it all.

"Why won't you let me go?" Maya said as she sat on the couch of the house, lights of different colors illuminating the living room and balcony where the people where dancing, Maya got a glimpse of Vanessa dressed as a bunny and Zay as Hugh Hefner she laughed but then she felt the weight of Lucas beside her.

"Because I know them Maya, they are my friends and they always pick someone to mess around with, you're the perfect bait." Lucas said looking at Maya seriously, Maya knew what kind of people they were but why pick on her.

"Then go with me, they wouldn't pick on me if you are there" Maya said putting a hand on Lucas' chest, he inhale deeply, he was actually concerned but then he let go.

"Fine, whatever you want" Lucas said with a defeated voice and Maya smiled, she then stood up and pulled him on the dance floor.

As Maya dragged Lucas to the dance floor she got a peak of the same three girls looking at them, she tried to brush off the creepy feeling, they had been looking at her the whole week, she was kind of done but she wasn't running the party for that.

Instead Maya enjoyed the rest of the evening dancing to Pillow Talk, The Hills and more songs. Lucas' hand trailing her whole body as they dance with each other, Maya rolled her hips around slowly and her hands sliding down her whole body seductively, Lucas' eyes widen slightly as he saw her, his gaze glued to her body and not only his, the whole party had an eye on Maya. Maya smirked at Lucas, she definitely was enjoying his attention and suddenly he grabbed her by the hip, looking directly into her eyes, their face inches away and Maya felt a wave of excitement in her body as they were grinning to a song, Maya's hand tangled in the nape of his neck grabbing his hair and Lucas having a strong grip on her, both smiling and biting their lips, it was almost impossible to dismiss the tension between them but Maya had swore she wanted to take things slow. Nonetheless the night became a blur of their sweaty bodies, pecks, bites on each other's neck and a moment that Maya wouldn't forget.

As they were dancing Lucas began to whisper in her ear, Maya couldn't hear well for the music but she got a word, _love_ , Maya stiffened completely, she then gazed at Lucas who had a warm look on those sea-foam green eyes of him.

"What?" Maya said a little bit scared of what she just heard, she knew she would've said it eventually but this fast? She was scared, she was praying he was saying and looking at her like that because he was too drunk but she knew he hadn't drink that much.

"Maya I think I-" Lucas said but was interrupted when they turned on the lights and turn off the music, Maya looked around to see the football pack smiling and making a big entrance with scary masks.

"It's time!" Scott said as Lucas looked at her warmly, she tried to brush of the feeling by walking a little apart from him a few steps and concentrating on what Scott was saying. "It's almost three and the boldest are going in, who's coming?" Scott said with a smug and different people from the party joined his pack, including two of the annoying girls, Maya took Lucas reluctant to the group, they were around 15 persons.

They walked outside just beside the lake and looked at the house, they formed a little circle as the people who were too afraid to come in watched them from the balcony of the big house.

"Okay so here's the deal for the new ones." Scott said arrogantly, like he was trying to get this over with. "My parents told me that usually in this lake people came here to drown people or dispose from their bodies, it is said that in that guest house there are different spirits who would like to take revenge in anyone who bothers them from their place." Scott said with a mischievous look on her face, Maya turned around and saw a bored expression on Lucas face and chuckled, she turned around to see other people who were literally pissing their pants and others with a big-headed look like two of the girls who had been watching her. "So we have to give a tour of the house from above to below, we will enter the main living room, go upstairs to the room and then the way out it's on the basement, Let's go." Scott said without much prelude and began to walk towards the guesthouse.

People cheer them from behind began to cheer, Maya laughed as she hold Lucas by the hand, she felt her heart beating erratically in her chest, the adrenaline kicking in she guess, she bit her lower lip and looked at Lucas who had a frown as they got near the house. Maya felt excitement she loved this kind of stuff and didn't believe in them, well a little but this as the exciting part, she wanted to see how everyone behave. The group arrived to the main entrance; the cold wind of three am hitting hard, Maya felt goose bumps erupting in her skin.

"Oh and before we enter, the basement can be a little flooded and if someone is catch by he ghosts we leave them behind." Scott said as a smile draw on his face and he opened the two big doors, the whole group entered quietly to the living room and Scoot began talking.

"Here we are spirits, we are not afraid of you, come on, come on let's go out and play!" Scott said and then there was a loud bang that made everyone jump coming from the kitchen, then the floor began to shake and people began to scream, the whole group began to group into a little ball at the center of the living room, Maya was laughing.

Suddenly a guy completely dressed as a demon came from behind one of the furniture's screaming, his eyes black and he began to vomit blood. _Help me! Help me!_ He screamed and people began to panic, Maya screamed as well and covered her eyes but Lucas chuckled and hugged her, she wasn't going to lie, her heart was beating so fast and the guy was to close to her in made her dizzy. From nowhere a girl appeared with a white dress and began singing some creepy song, Maya looked at the girl and suddenly the guy dressed as a demon disappeared, everyone putting attention to the girl getting one step near and near to the group, everyone quite except for a few yelps, once she got too close she started screaming _You are going to die!_ The whole group screamed, Maya laughed as she realized the girl was on her algebra class, suddenly more screams filled the room, probably a sound track since Maya knew it couldn't all be from the group.

Scott began screaming as well. "Let's go upstairs! Hurry!" He said and everyone obviously followed him and climbed the spiral stairs that were near the kitchen floor, as they climbed the stairs the same demon guy began to scared them at the entrance, some people were climbing and screaming, some didn't even open their eyes to see the stairs, Maya and Lucas were almost at the end and as they climbed Maya turned around and saw how Lucas high-five the demon guy, she laughed.

They arrived to the room and all the group surrounded the bed, Scott had a little lantern and turn it on, there was 'blood' on the walls that said _get out_ or _you are curse_ or _you are going to die_ , Maya detected some little yelps, she was too focused on the words written on the wall to even notice how from under the bed 'monsters' were climbing out, one of them grabbed Maya's foot, she almost falls if it hadn't been for Lucas who grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

"Thank you" Maya said with a scared look on her face and Lucas smiled in returned but with his eye brows furrowed, he wasn't happy about it but they were distracted by the whole screaming of the room, apparently one of the ghost had taken a guy of the group and was dragging him through the door, people were actually terrified and Maya couldn't lie, she was a little frightened about the costumes, they had blood and contact lenses and their hair was even wet, like if they had come out of the lake.

"Go down! We have to reach the basement!" Scott screamed and people began to go down, Maya and Lucas were almost the last ones again.

The basement door was at the other side of the living room, completely dark, at least in the upper part of the house they had the moonlight but here they were blind. Maya hold to anything as she descended, she said to Lucas that he should let go off her or else he would fall, Maya could feel when they reached the basement and it was wet, definitely wet, she heard people screaming they should go one way, Maya began to walk but the water made it difficult, it reached her ankles, Maya tried to disregard the fact that she was cold and wet and focus on getting out of there but suddenly she felt _how someone hold her arms with force_. She thought it was Lucas at the beginning but the one holding her was being pretty rude, Maya whimpered trying to let go.

"I'm not part of the haunted house! Let me go!" Maya cried, she wasn't feeling in the mood to bother, she tried to brush of the grip the person had on her but she wasn't managing it. Then a second person hold her other arm and they literally dragged her across the room, she could feel the water reaching her knees, Maya began to feel panic, she began to kick and scratch, she began to feel a bad pressure on her chest. "LET ME GO!" Maya screamed but someone cover her mouth with their hand harshly.

Maya began to feel an intense wave of fear, she began to feel dizzy, she couldn't speak well and as she closed her eyes she had flashbacks of _Trent_ holding her and throwing her. Maya then felt how her head bounced against a wall, she whimpered at the pain, she could feel how the persons who had her tie her down to a pipe or tube, Maya began to feel how tears pooled in her eyes, the waves of fear striking harder through her whole body and how not to? She was in a haunted house, she had cold water reaching her upper tights, she had been ambushed and trapped by someone and she was being left there, she felt how someone put around her head a piece of fabric to cover her mouth, she heard some laughing and how the people were getting farther and father away.

Maya was left _alone,_ at 3:00 am in cold water and with her heart almost stopping.

Maya could swear the room was spinning, she felt how the tears were streaming down her cheeks, she felt like she was going to throw up as the water raise and was almost reaching her belly, her heart beat racing each second she stood there more and more, her whole body began shaking. Maya didn't knew what was happening, why she had been left there, why was this happening to her, she lost track of time, she couldn't closed her eyes because all she could see was Trent kicking and punching her, she felt physical fear of dying and she began to sob she tried to move and detach herself from the tube but there was no escape. She couldn't even screamed her but she tried, she tried so hard, she began to feel chest pain and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breath, Maya began to choke, _I'm going to die_ Maya thought.

Unexpectedly Maya felt someone undoing the whole knot that was holding her against the wall, Maya was barely conscious but she could recognize the touch, it was Lucas. Lucas took Maya in his arms and carried her until Maya could see the moonlight peeking through a tiny door. Maya was trying to catch her breath, a little uneasy because of the whole thing, her vision blurry because of the tears she had in her eyes, she was breathing deeply. Finally Lucas reached the exit and they go out, around almost half of the party waiting for them, Lucas run and placed Maya on the ground to check on her but Maya felt absent.

"Maya, are you okay?" Lucas said with his eyebrows furrowed but his eyes full of fear, he wipe out Maya's tears that were streaming down her cheeks, Maya was still shaking, Lucas suddenly had a killer glare. "Who the fuck did this!?" Lucas said as he stood up and looked around the people, his whole expression dark and an angry tone in her face. Maya looked up, she hadn't ever seen him so angry but she was distracted when she felt how someone put a jacket around her, she turned around to see Vanessa who had an apologetic look on her face, clearly worried about Maya as well.

Lucas looked around waiting for someone to answer him but he looked at Scott and walked with determination towards him, Scott with fear in his eyes, Lucas took a grip at the front of his shirt and raised him a little bit, everyone gasped, Maya saw how Zay walked behind Lucas trying to calm him down.

"Why did you fucking messed with her!? Huh!?" Lucas growled at Scott. "She was having a fucking panic attack!" Lucas screamed and everyone was silent, Maya looked at Lucas, she didn't wanted him to be like that but she honestly didn't had any energy at the moment.

"I-I- I didn't do it! I knew something was going to happened in the basement but I didn't know anything against Maya man, I swear!" Scott said as he stammering, he clearly didn't knew anything but Lucas would let go.

"Come on Lucas, let go of him" Zay said behind Lucas patting his back, Maya felt how Vanessa was stroking her arm calming her down as well, Maya hadn't realize but she was still crying and shaking.

"I did it" Someone among the crowd stated, Lucas let go of Scott and looked where the voice came from Maya looked as well.

From the crowd one of the three girls that had been staring at Maya the whole week, she was the one who had done it, she said it proudly like she didn't cared, her friends behind her. Maya proceeded to look at Lucas and she could swore Lucas saw red, he then walked to the other side of the circle, people gasped since he was glowering at the brunette who was looking at him with an evil smirk on her face. Maya wasn't sure what Lucas wanted to do to that girl, but she knew that if he even thought of punching her it would be the end of him.

"Why the fuck did you do that!?" Lucas screamed at the girl, he was inches away from her, his breath ragged because of the anger he was feeling, his hands formed a fist and his jaw clenched.

"It was a fucking game Lucas." The girl spat looking at him with disdain. "And you love games, don't you?" the girl said with a firm voice. "You played with me, why can't I play with your little girlfriend?" She said as she scoffed

So all this had been revenge? Revenge not even directly against Maya but against Lucas. Maya felt her blood boiling; she had been collateral damage and a way to get to Lucas. Maya felt scare about her whole relationship, her heart beat rise in her chest, she didn't signed up for this kind of dramatic relationship, she was finally being happy but it got her to the point where she believed she was going to die.

"You little-"Lucas said as he got near the girl, it looked like he was going to hit her but suddenly Zay grabbed him and the girl who for a moment had a terrified look on her face gave a few steps back. Lucas was struggling and growling to Zay.

"Let me go!" Lucas growled trying to escape Zay's tight grip but Zay wouldn't let him, Vanessa stood up and run towards her friends.

"Calm down man!" Zay said as he hold her, Lucas breath intense, he inhale deeply, he was livid.

But Vanessa took a hold of the situation and hold Lucas' face. "Lucas look at me, don't do it, LOOK AT MAYA!" Vanessa said loudly and holding Lucas' gaze. "Take her home now." Vanessa said firmly and Lucas inhale deeply, it took a little bit more of time so he could calm down but he finally disarm his fists.

"Let me go Zay, I'll take Maya home" Lucas said a little bit more calm and Zay did, Lucas then walked towards Maya and carry her to the car.

Maya was a little reluctant to all the situation, she felt hurt and scared about the whole relationship with Lucas, she had a panic attack that day and it just remained her of her worst nightmare, it terrified her how a relationship with Lucas could be so complicated and how damaged she was after that. Maya had her eyes puffy for all the crying, her heart beat hadn't got completely out of normal or maybe it did but the pressure on her chest wasn't totally relived, she was still scared about everything that had happened, Maya saw how the sun was rising in the fields as Lucas was driving her, Lucas and her didn't talked during the whole ride home and as Maya watched the sun rising she began to wonder…

Maya began to wonder what did she get herself into?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, I'm sorry for not updating this story or any of my stories in general. This last few weeks have been my last in school and I'm full of work and yesterday I had a minor surgery and everything seems to be stopping me from writing. But I've been researching to improve my writing like some technics and everything. I'll make sure to update every single one of my stories by the end of the weekend, that's my goal.**

 **Anyway I really wanted to update this chapter as soon as I could. I know last chapter was drama AF and this will be, I personally think it's a shitty chapter, I wanted to add more but I didn't know if I made it too long it would annoy you so I decided to cut it. This is a problem will be resolve in the following chapters.**

 **Thank you for all your support, I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner and giving you a mediocre chapter.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

Maya walked through the hallways of the school, people kept staring at her although she tried to hide the red marks she had around her wrists because of the knot that was keeping her confined on that basement on Halloween. Everyone had seen Maya at her most vulnerable place and she just hated it, she hated the stares, it remind her form the incident. Maya walked trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, her head hanging low but she could feel someone's eyes lingered at her, she turned around to see some younger girls whispering, some chuckling, she stayed still for a second only to hear a part of the conversation.

" _People said she moved to Texas because she's crazy, they left us the crazy bitch here."_ One of the girls stated, Maya clenched her hands; she turned around to face them.

 _"_ _Well now Lucas Friar can put attention to us, he hasn't been flirting with me since he's with her."_ Other one spoke and Maya began to walk towards them, she tapped one of the girls shoulder and they turned around petrified, like they had seen a ghost, Maya's eyes narrowed.

"If you have something to say, say to my face and Lucas? He would never pay attention to some attention seekers who badmouth people that they don't even now." Maya hissed. "So the next time you have to say shit about me, say it to my fucking face, got it?" Maya barked at them, they stayed in silent and quickly nodded.

Maya turned her heels and walked down the hall, as she turned the corner her knees went like rubber when she saw Lucas leaning on her locker, clearly waiting for her and Maya froze.

…

 _Lucas parked on Maya's driveway, in front of her house and turned off the car. They hadn't talked during the whole ride, Lucas glanced at her constantly but Maya avoided him, always looking outside the window, figuring out how to carry that relationship, a relationship that had just hurt her almost in the level that the horrible event with Trent had._

 _"_ _Maya I'm sorry, if there was anyway I could have done to avoid what happened I would have, I really care about you and…" Lucas said but mumbled a bit at the end when he saw Maya's big baby blue eyes crystal clear, tears falling from them and staring at him with somehow fear and sadness, Lucas' expression dropped._

 _"_ _I, I gotta go…" Maya whisper as she tried to remove some tears that were falling from her face. Maya got down the car, she could hear how Lucas was saying something but she didn't wanted to know anything at the moment, she just wanted to cry._

 _After the party Maya had locked herself, she hadn't talked to Vanessa, Zay or Lucas, least of all Lucas. She had been so afraid of that night her heart began pounding and her hands began to shake only at the thought of it, she looked at the scars that the strong knot had left on her wrist and compare it to the ones from the incident. Maya had only talked to Riley about it by the end of the weekend and Riley had almost lost it, she wanted to go to Texas and talk to the girls who had done that to Maya, she stated nothing was going to stop her until those girls got what they deserve for doing that to her best friend, but Maya begged her not to do anything, she knew Riley was capable of doing all those things she said. Riley wasn't happy about it, she wanted to fight for her the way Maya had fought for her when someone was bullying her._

 _But the conversation ended with Riley swearing to Maya that if she didn't told her parents by Monday and to the school, she would go down to Texas herself to do it. Maya knew Riley wanted only the best for her and Maya knew that it wasn't right to leave things like this, she had really suffer and the girls needed at least a call of attention, things like this should not happened and if Maya could set a precedent and avoid it to any other person she would. Either way, Maya stayed in her room trying to avoid the talk with her parents through the weekend, barely going out of her room but Katy and Shawn had it when Maya said she wasn't feeling in the mood to go to school on Monday._

 _Maya talked to them about the new incident, saying exactly what had happened and how it reminded her about the Trent thing, both held Maya during a long time. Shawn, who was extremely worried by Maya's health, took her to the Hospital to check her up just in case the panic attack had repercussions on her health but everything went smoothly. Meanwhile Katy talked to Topanga, to know how to handle it with the school since many schools would totally dismiss this kind of behavior because it hadn't happened on school ground. By night, Katy and Shawn had contact the principal of the school for the next day, having all the legal things clear up and ready to set a precedent against this kind of bullying._

 _But Maya wasn't in the mood of going to school for a while. She felt that she needed to get away from the mess, until it cool down, she needed to go back to her safe place. She arranged with Riley a visit of two weeks so the both of them could see each other after two months, Riley was beyond happy to see Maya and although Maya didn't like to think that she was running away again she needed this time to think about it all. The thing was, everything regarding the Halloween even had remind her_

 _…_

That day being today.

Maya stayed still for a second, staring at Lucas, when suddenly he lifted his head and their gazes met. His face crumpled into a rueful grimace as he rushed towards her but Maya sprang and began a hurry march towards her first class that was near that hallway, she didn't care if she didn't took something's out of her locker, she just didn't want to talk to Lucas, she knew she would have to explain why she was avoiding him if it wasn't his fault directly, but she had been so affected because the constant flashbacks of Trent punching her and Riley screaming.

But it was too late.

"Maya please" Lucas called her from behind but Maya didn't stopped, she continued her path. But Lucas got up to her, he reached out and touched her and Maya stopped walking, breathing heavily. "Talk to me." His voice sounded fuzzy; like he was one scotch short of drunk, Maya could see on Lucas' sea-foam eyes the exhaustion, sadness and regret. Her heart sank a bit.

"I- I just... I'm leaving to New York for a while." Maya spat, she didn't wanted to tell him like that, but she was leaving the next day and there was no way to avoid this, although it was abrupt.

"You, you're leaving?" Lucas stutter, his eyebrows went up and a tone of irritation in his voice.

"Yes, I am." Maya grumbled, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him; she wasn't just ready yet and she had to avoid him.

"Maya, I… I need you to know I'm sorry and I just never thought this would happen, please don't leave, I want to be with you." Lucas blubber, Maya understood then that he was afraid to lose her.

"For two weeks." Maya stated and she saw how Lucas' eyes were filled with relieve, his factions relaxed a bit and Maya gave him a weak smile. "I need to get away from this, I hope you understand." Maya said softly.

Suddenly Lucas took a hold of Maya's jean jacket and pulled her into a warm hug. Maya began to feel how his scent was calming her; his embrace was tight and full of love, she loved how his cotton shirt felt against her cheek, how he could put his jaw on the top of her head, she returned the hug. After a while they pull apart, Maya could swear she felt like they were the only to people in the whole planet during this conversation.

"I know that what happened to you was my fault." Lucas stated, Maya grimace because he was right and it just remained her that she didn't know if she really wanted something with him, they weren't that serious and she was getting hurt by her crazy ex girlfriends. "But just I, I want to be with you and be there for anything you need." Lucas stated, Maya felt her heart warming and she felt some kind of relieve. "But talk to me." Lucas stated but Maya stiffened. She knew if she told him what had actually happened she would have to tell him about Trent, so she needed to lie.

"I- I want some space from you." Maya said, Lucas expression change into a hurt one, he blinked and just nodded dolefully, Maya's felt an ache on her chest, seeing him like this, she open her mouth to say something but they were interrupted someone who cleared her throat both look around and it was a teacher, Maya let go of Lucas.

"Mrs. Hart Your parents are already talking to the principal, you might want to go there now." Mrs. Vazquez responded. Then she turned away and walked towards her classroom.

Maya spun around to face Lucas and gave him a soft smile but Lucas just shook his head, his lips quivering a bit, a sad smile on his face. Everything that happened with Lucas, Maya was doubtful about being with him: for everything that had happened on the party, his famous reputation of playing with girls and the whole thing of him being a total Huckleberry. But it was most of all because of the incident; she knew she wouldn't be so fragile if the bullying thing hadn't reminded her so much about the Trent thing, it just affected her way too hard.

"I hope you have a great time in New York." Lucas muttered, he then turned around and began to walk away from her. Maya felt waves of fear, fear of losing him.

"Lucas stop, I didn't mean it to sound liken that just…" Maya trembled and Lucas turned to look at her with a tight-lip frown.

"Then what do you mean Maya? You want to get away from me but why?." Lucas growled at her, Maya open her mouth but then shut it.

She didn't wanted to say what she was really feeling; she didn't wanted to say why it had affected her so much. She didn't say anything she remained quiet, she couldn't say that, not just yet, she knew he couldn't understand why it had affected her so much, if she explain why she was scared she would have to tell him about Trent and she couldn't she simply knew if she told him that then everything would change and she would indeed be he crazy bitch.

"Maya you never say anything to me, I ask you about the scars in your hands and you can't say it." Lucas stated. "I want to be with you Maya, but you need to talk. I know this isn't only for the girls." Lucas growled but Maya remain quiet while he contemplated her. "What are you hiding?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing Lucas." Maya said abruptly, she wanted to avoid it.

"Then, Have a nice trip to New York." Luca growled and then walked away from her, Maya felt cold. She felt tears falling from her eyes and a rage against herself. Maya spun around and began to walk towards the principals' office.

It wasn't that Maya didn't wanted to say it, she needed time to think about what she wanted, she cursed herself. This was suppose to be a Fresh Start where she could find herself again, yet she felt so lost about what she wanted. She had found someone who actually cared about her but ended up hurt and not even by him in the process, now he was done with it. She needed to get back from where she came, she needed to go back to her safe place; she needed not only New York but Riley as well

Maya opened the door of the principal office, Katy and Shawn where sat down and turned to look at her, Maya's gaze drifted to the middle seat, where she would have to recall that horrible event, but it had to be done.

"Please Mrs. Hart, take a sit." The principal stated, Maya took a deep breath and sat down.

…

"Peaches!" Someone scream in the crowd of people outside the airport. Maya began to scan the crowd, once again, to look for her friend. She couldn't believe she couldn't find such a tall person like Riley but suddenly she saw a piece of paper shaking above the crowd, her name was written in pink and yellow and there was a purple cat in the corner, Maya snorted as she run and began to walk towards the piece of paper.

"Honey!" Maya scream when she saw her brunette best friend, wearing a lovely flowery short purple dress.

"Maya!" Riley screamed and embrace her into a large hug, Maya reciprocated with force. It had been almost three months since they last saw each other. Both began crying into the hug, Maya couldn't believe how much she had missed her best friend hugs and laugh and cries.

"I've missed you so much Riley, you can't even imagine." Maya bawled and Riley laughed, they pulled the hug apart, Riley caress Maya's chin and she smiled.

"You look so old Peaches" Riley said and both smile widely. "Now let's go, we have to talk about everything." Riley said as she grabbed Maya's suitcase and they both walked towards the parking lot of the airport. Both arrived to the car, Riley got into the drivers seat and Maya next to her, as soon as they hit the highway Riley began updating Maya about everything.

"So, Hear this, Sarah and Dave? Are dating now! Can you believe it? And Smackle came back like a month ago saying that she wanted to be with Farkle once again. But the thing is she KNEW he was with me!" Riley blurred out, the gossip and updating of things went on

Maya breath deeply, she felt somehow complete again. As Riley talked, Maya looked out the window, feeling so good to be home once again but her thoughts were messed up when she thought about Lucas. The way his face grimaced in pain when she told him that she needed space from him, the way his eyes filled with sadness and the fact that he just walked away from her, made her heart ache. She shouldn't be doing this; he fought to be with her last few weeks, she felt like she had found someone unique and she knew what she was feeling was a completely different thing she had felt with anyone. But Maya felt truly scare of what might had happened, she knew she was suppose to be brave and strong but the thing was she wasn't anymore, she felt broken once again.

"Are you okay Maya?" Riley inquired as she observed her, Maya broke out of the bubble and gave Riley a soft smile.

"I'm fine Honey, go on." Maya said looking at her friend with sweetness, Maya didn't want to disturb this perfect little trip with Riley, less with her thing with Lucas because she knew what Riley would say and how she would want to fix it. "Plus, I know you have told me how you got with Farkle but now I want details, really because I don't understand it yet." Maya rejoiced.

Riley giggled and began talking, as Maya listening happily to her best friend, but still having a constant ache when Lucas crossed her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeey guys, I'm sorry for not updating and taking so loooong. There's no time, you would think that "Oh now that I'm on Vacation I will be allowed to write as long as I want at least until I have one of my writers block" but noooo.**

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Goood, you can't understand how bad I'm feeling about this. I always updated this story but with everything that had been happening I hadn't been able. But thank you for waiting and being so sweet in your reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying the story.**

 **So here it is, ((long chapter)) and kind of cheesy too, but angst will come again, don't worry. Moreover i'm happy to tell you I have the next at least 8 chapters already planned! Yaaay.**

 **I do not own GMW but GMHS P1 WAS GOLD AND I'M DEAD FOR IT.**

* * *

Maya gazed at her phone looking at the contact name, she had been with Riley for over a week now and there were still no news on Lucas. She didn't mean that she had been stick to her phone the whole week; she had been glue to Riley's hip ever since she landed and she couldn't be happier about it, she had missed her best friend like crazy and she felt complete. Nonetheless the thoughts on how Lucas was doing began to invade her mind more and more as the days passed, Maya wanted to do something, the memory of his sea-foam green eyes filling with sadness as she told him she needed space was driving her nuts. She was debating herself through the whole week, trying to decide whether she should talk to Lucas or not.

"Maya, let's go to Topanga's, I have a surprise for you!" Riley exclaimed as she burst into her room with that silvery voice so characteristic of her.

"Another one?" Maya groaned as she lifted her head from the bed and put her phone aside.

The whole week Maya had been there Riley had prepared her a bunch of surprises. First, Riley and Farkle took her to see a movie and then to eat pizza, during the dinner they told her how they got together and the whole take out had been wonderful since they were finally reunited. Next thing, her whole class threw her a surprise party; apparently since Trent had been recovering just fine they stopped seeing Maya as a threat and actually missed her. Maya didn't knew if that was truth or it was just because Riley told them to do so, but it was nice catching up with Sarah, Darby, Dave and everyone really. After that, Shawn and Katy appeared out of nowhere, actually they wanted to take that vacation too of the whole Austin moving and spent time with their friends so both of them asked for a few days off work and they reunited with their daughter, the whole reunion between the Hart and Matthews family was wonderful.

The whole week when on and on reuniting with old people, going out and basically trying to recover herself from anything that had happened in Texas and in general her past. It wasn't easy thought, Maya felt troubled about how she had left Lucas, it had been clearly a mess and although she had been talking to Vanessa since she got there, she hadn't gave her any news on Lucas and well Maya hadn't ask either.

"What's wrong with surprises? Come on!" Riley said as she threw Maya some sneakers and waiting impatiently to go out through the bay window.

Maya put the sneakers on and then she clipped alone to Riley who was beyond joyful about her little surprise. Maya had missed the light that her best friend irradiated and somehow being with Farkle had made her shine brighter, Maya was happy for her and she couldn't believe how much she had grown up in the last few months.

"Riles wait for me!" Maya called her best friend who was already in the corner whilst Maya was still coming down from the fire escape. The weather in New York was getting cold, after all November had arrived and winter was juts in the corner.

"Hurry up!" Riley insisted with a smile on, as she made her way down the Topanga's stairs.

Maya simply ran as fast as she could, sometimes she swore she could barely catch up to Riley's rhythms sometimes. Maya strolled down the stairs and enter Topanga's just behind Riley without putting much attention to anything around her.

"I don't now about you Honey." Maya said as she breath out, wearily. " But I'm not made for any sports, I swear."

"Maya lift your head." Riley then said softly.

"What?"

And so Maya followed her best friends indication and as she lifted her head she saw those grey eyes that had made her crazy for the most part of her life; the guy she had lost it to, the guy she loved before she moved to Austin, the guy that had made goose-bumps appear in her skin and butterflies to fly in her stomach.

" _Josh?_ " Maya asked as she saw the handsome young man approaching to her with a smile.

"Maya, It's awesome to see you." Josh said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

Maya felt a bit uneasy for a moment, for the fact of the sudden appearance of the prior love of her life. It wasn't that she didn't wanted to see him, she had thought of him sometimes in her time out of New York but tried to ignore him because it hurt, but she barely even picture him while she had been going out with Lucas. She had barely talked to Lucas about her life in New York, but she had told him about the important persons in her life and Josh was included, he wasn't too happy to hear how in love she was with her best friends uncle but Maya wasn't happy either about his numerous girls so they dropped the topic.

"Well Maya, aren't you happy to see him? It's a nice surprise!" Riley beamed as Josh pulled away from the hug, both of them gave her a stare.

"Of course I am." Maya quickly reassured Riley with a soft smile, she tried to avoid Josh' gaze, she was nervous about it.

"Well, we need to catch up, don't we little ferret?" Josh said a little bit distracted, clearly he wasn't paying _that_ attention to Riley. "I'll wait for you over there, Maya." Josh said as he walked over to the almost bay window near the bookshelf.

As soon as Josh was far enough Maya began to talk.

"Riley, is there a plan behind this? Because I'm not coming back for another 9 months and I don't even know if I'm going to College he-" Maya began saying with distress as her baby blue eyes looked at Josh who was sipping from his coffee and calling a waitress.

"I know you aren't Maya, but I know you're good friends with my Uncle. Whether you are in love with him now or not, he is there and he will _always_ be there." Riley prodded, glaring at Maya.

"Riles, I don't know if-" Maya began saying again a little bit given up by her best friends honest intervention, either way she was interrupted again.

"Maya, I'm trying to do whatever I can so I can see you back on your two standing feet." Riley scolded Maya, Maya shrugged, she knew this tone and she knew her best friend well enough to see she was being beyond serious about it. "I've known you my whole life and you are the strongest person I've met. You have been there for me since day one and I'm going to be there too, you are my safe place and I'm yours." Riley breathed out and Maya felt a pressure on her chest. "I want to see you rounded by the people you love, I want to see you happy with your energy charge because _I know_ you are not going to stay here forever so I'm trying to give you the best so you feel happy in Texas too. So you don't feel that you are alone, because you are not, you have a bunch of people who love you that are just a little bit far away."

Maya felt her heart sinking, she didn't know what to say, how come she deserved someone so good like Riley? Truly she prayed and thank God, everyday for her best friend because she had managed to find someone who would be there for her no matter what happened, someone who would worry as much as she did for her, someone who would worry so much about her happiness it would even annoyed her sometimes. Maya felt lucky, she felt her heart beat rising between some happy tears.

"I love you Honey." Maya simply said as she hugged Riley with all the strength she had, she felt safe and she needed this.

"I love you Peaches." Riley said as a few tears streamed down her cheek as well. "Now go, he's waiting for you and I need to talk about something else too when you're done." Riley said as she pushed away and pointed at Josh with her head.

Maya nodded and gave Riley a squeeze with her hand before cleaning her eyes and strolling to Josh' table. She wondered what they would talk about, since they became friends they usually talked about music, movies and art in general, how NYU was and basically everything Maya aspire to be one day. And if they weren't talking about those things they were probably making out or fooling around in Josh' dorm in NYU or in Maya's house or in a close café, clearly not Topanga's. Although Maya wasn't a prude or anything, she did felt a bit bad for judging Lucas when she fooled around too but with only one guy. Now here they were, both in totally different scenarios, without seeing each other for a while and now Maya with a little to none attraction to him, it was more like a burn that hadn't heal, they hadn't said goodbye when she went away and they hadn't talk in her time outside New York. Maya was a bit apprehensive about it, but she decided she would talk to him, more for Riley than for herself.

"Little Ferret." Josh said in an introductory tone with one of those bright smiles of him, Maya reciprocated his smile, the one that before shook her with waves of excitement and now only gave her a tingle.

"Uncle Boing." Maya replied, they both laughed and Maya relaxed a bit, things had changed and maybe for good but their friendship seemed to be intact, something that Maya hadn't hope.

"What are you doing here, huh? I always thought it would be Riley who would go down to Texas to see you, guess I was wrong." Josh announced as he looked at her and fixed his beanie.

"I know, I know." Maya declared as the waitress put on Maya's coffee on the table and she took a sip of it, she taste the flavor, so characteristic of her. "You remembered." Maya said with a smile, their gazes linked together.

"How can I forget anything regarding you, Hart?" Josh reply and Maya felt her mouth drying, it was cute and Maya felt her cheeks getting a bit red but that was nothing to compare on how her heart skipped a bit with Lucas only appearing in the room.

"So what's up? How's NYU treating you?" Maya said as she cleared her throat, trying to dismiss Josh maybe flirting tone. Josh had always been flirting, no matter in what context it was put, he had that ability to always sound appealing to Maya, until the point where she didn't know if it was on her head or if it was real.

"It's fine, you know, being a lawyer and all will be hard but I'm halfway there." Josh said calmly, as he took a sip of his cup and looked around. "Some classes are kicking my butt, really but I'm great in others, I just hope I have what it takes for it."

"You do, you work your ass off there, there's no way you can possibly be a bad lawyer. I mean it's impossible." Maya reply with normality but also glowering at him, he tended to do that, dismissed his worth a bit and that offended her.

"Whoah there, you're still full of fire, aren't you?" Josh said chuckling as he looked at her, he then caress her hand that was over the table and Maya felt her heart stop for a second, thought it wasn't because she liked him, it was because she wanted him to be Lucas. "It feels weird without you here, why hadn't you text me?" Josh asked, a bit concerned.

Maya smile fade away quickly after that, she knew it was maybe because of the fooling around or the basic fact that Maya runaway fast enough from New York and Josh was in finals that they really didn't talked about the fact that Maya needed to leave.

"Hadn't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch here." Maya said sarcastically as she sipped from her cup and gaze down. It was uncomfortable, bringing back the memories about her sudden moving to Texas and the fact that they didn't had a real closure, either way they didn't had a real thing to put the closure on.

"I heard about it, believe me." Josh shuddered as he moved a bit closer to Maya.

Josh knew about it, how come he didn't? He was Uncle to Riley her best friend and basically they had been 'together' and friends for months; of course he had to know about it. But what frustrated Maya was that after all they went through they didn't actually had a closure, things didn't ended, they simply stopped and she was still into him when she moved. It wasn't that she still liked him, she definitely experience another thing with Lucas that was much stronger than any bond she had with Josh, but it hurt her still, more because she felt she was losing a friend after a while, after she decided she no longer liked him. And now he came here today wondering why _she_ didn't texted him, why couldn't he text her?

"Then why didn't _you_ texted me?" Maya hissed as she glowered at Josh. "I know we are not a thing but god I actually thought we were friends."

"We are." Josh interrupted her, his eyes fixed on her. "I've missed you and I care about you, you know that better than anyone."

But Maya felt her skin burning, she was hurt, something that she hadn't really allowed herself to feel these past few months. She had been trying to recover with determination, distracting and completely zooning out of her previous pain that it had come back a bite her butt. She had been hiding it, the pain, when she arrived to Texas and Lucas made her simply forget about it and made life a bit easier to carry on; But she hadn't allowed her old wounds to heal and now they were still burning, something she didn't wanted but she needed to.

"Then why didn't you text me? I went to hell and back these months and I've felt alone and heartbroken for everything that happened here. I couldn't even get a Fresh Start with someone I actually care about for a stupid mistake-" Maya ranted but was interrupted by Josh.

"I know you have, I know you Maya and I've been worried about you too." Josh said with determination, his brows furrowed together. "Don't you think I wanted to talk with you?" Josh asked Maya, she let a breathed she was holding back.

"Then why you didn't?" Maya asked.

"I didn't because I thought you needed time." Josh reply.

"Time for what Josh? I was gone and I was alone, I barely had Farkle and Riley by my side when I left." Maya said, she felt a pressure in her chest; she tried to restrain the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"To be ready to talk to me, you went away so quickly that I believed that I you didn't wanted to talk to me." Josh said, defeat in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? You were my friend and I was into you." Maya contended, she felt how a tear touched her cheek; she wiped the trail from her face.

"I wasn't there when the whole thing happened and I was so busy with University that as soon as I was available you were already gone." Josh said then he swallowed hard; it hurt him too, something that it hadn't even crossed Maya's mind. "The incident happened and summer went by so fast, you left early and that was it. I hadn't seen you in almost six months and I thought you were mad at me because I didn't acted when I should've."

"Josh…" Maya whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, trying to let him know it was okay.

"I'm sorry about everything. About fooling around with you and giving you false hope, about not being your friend when you needed me the most, for not talking to you because I believed you were mad at me and needed some time, for not giving you the closure you needed to move on." Josh pleaded, his grey eyes sparkling with tears and Maya felt a knot in her throat.

It had been something she needed, she had been hiding this pain for so long and although she didn't wanted him anymore, not as a boyfriend at least, the pain of not having him as a friend hurt like hell. She had lost a great amount of those when the incident happened, and she believed that she should forget about him the way he forgot about her. It was a great deal for Maya to deal with that loss friend, but she tried to ignore it and she had for the last few months, it had simply disappeared. Maya felt and saw the consequences of the incident, when she remembered those old moments of her old life. She had been distracted and happy with Lucas over-all, she was grate-full with her Texan friends and more than happy with that goofy cowboy she loved but at the end she saw how her wounds hadn't heal and now they emerging again.

"Weren't you mad or afraid at me?" Maya asked, her voice trembling.

"Why would I be mad or afraid of a Little Ferret like you?" Josh said chuckling, Maya laughed softly as well and Josh pulled Maya in for a hug.

Maya felt something healing in her heart, things had been left here in New York without the needed closure and so messy that Maya hadn't realize how much it affected her, how long had been carrying that dead weight of leaving things like that in New York. Now with the help of Riley and her re-found friends and family, she felt better than before, obviously some sequels were left and she was still afraid of the incident, she hadn't let it go but she felt happy and safe for a moment.

"Thank you, I needed that." Maya said between sniggering and soft sobs. She smiled and Josh' face light up. He placed his hand over Maya's and gave her a tight squeeze, reassuring how much he cared.

"So how are Texas and the boyfriend?" Josh said as he cleared his throat, his factions relaxed and he leaned against the back of the bay window.

Maya enter a bit in panic, she winked a few times and she was wide-eye. How come that he knew about Lucas? Maya cleared her throat and tried to avoid his gaze.

"What?"

"You know, the cowboy, the one you've been dating." Josh said with a smirk in his face, he loved seeing her like this and Maya knew it.

"Oh god, what has Riley told you?" Maya said as she rolled her eyes. Obviously her best friend was behind this.

"Nothing, only that you're in _love_ with him." Josh said calmly.

"I'm not." Maya shrugged, as she wrinkle her nose annoyed by it.

Of course Maya knew she might be in love with Lucas, how couldn't she? Everything that he had made her feel was just… but she didn't wanted to finally accept it, and least of all in this moment when she had broke up with him.

"I know you, you can't lie." Josh said scornful.

Maya sighed, she needed to talk about him to Josh, this is the kind of thing friends talked about and Maya trusted him enough to tell him, even if it might be a bit uncomfortable.

"He's great, he cares about me a lot and although he was an asshole when I first got there, he had changed, a lot." Maya said calmly although she felt a sharp ache in her heart. _At least he used to_ , Maya thought.

"So what's wrong?" Josh asked her with a deadpan expression.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Maya said as she bit her lower lip, and drifted her gaze away but then turned back and looked at his sly expression and his eyebrow lifted. She knew it; she couldn't escape him so easily. "Fine." Maya growled as she sighed and moved her body so she could face him properly. "I had an incident in Texas, some girls literally wanted to, I don't know, give me a scare and they tight me up in a hunted house where the water was coming high." Maya breathe deeply, because she felt her hands were shaking, she bristle and touched the scars that were left on her wrists. "I had a panic attacked because it reminded me of the thing that happened here."

"Why did they do that?" Josh demanded, his voice sounded gravelly, he was clearly upset.

"They wanted to get revenge on Lucas. He was a jerk with a lot of girls and they were jealous or maybe hurt that he had a serious relationship with me." Maya felt a knot in her throat. "I broke up with him before I came here, I was too hurt and he…I just couldn't tell him about what happened here, it would change everything and I would be ignore and hurt again by people, I just can't say anything."

Maya lifter her head to see Josh' gaze burning here, his eyes showing how worried he was about her, about her current situation and the pain that was causing her. Maya felt warm in her chest because she felt like he would have a great advice, she trusted him enough to believe he would help her get through this.

"And now?" Josh asked.

"I don't know…I mean we haven't talk for a week and I don't want to ask my friends there how he is doing." Maya said softly, she had given up a bit.

"Why?"

"Because… I'm scared, about everything. I just don't know if I could've a relationship with someone that put me on that place again. I have trying to forget about Trent and everything here, but the Panic attack just turned on everything that I had been trying to push apart."

And it had, it had affected her so badly she thought she couldn't resist something else like this, she had lost her home and she had to go away because of that event. She was now afraid of diving into something like that, something risky and Maya felt an ache because she wasn't like this before and she knew it. She was fierce and confident, she wanted to be her old self again yet now she was so fragile after all she didn't believe she would get back to who she was before, she was afraid she had lost herself.

"Maya…" Josh began saying as he lifted her chin. "You're the bravest and strongest person I know, nothing could break you. This is not you, at all and I think you are losing something real wonderful because of that fear."

Maya knew it, the fear was taking over her and even Riley was aware of it.

"What can I do about it?"

"You said you've been trying to forget about it, but have you tried letting it go? We can remember things, they teach us and you can grow thanks to those things. But the problem here is that in order to move on from things like what happened to you is to _let them go._ " Josh said seriously, he sounded just like his brother. "Have you let go?"

Maya knew she hadn't, she had been trying to forget but the memories of Trent hurting Riley, hitting her and the aftermath about it had been hunting her since they happened. Maya had believed she had to ignore it, zooned out about that painful memory but she hadn't let them go, she was still holding on to the memories and that was why it had affected her so badly. She had cover her wounds but hadn't let them heal and now she was losing herself thanks to it

And that's when Maya broke down.

She began sobbing, because it hurt so badly, to lose one self and lose everyone around her, the tears began to stream down her cheeks, she lifted herself and hugged Josh, she put her head on the crook of his neck as she felt his arms wrapping her up. Someone she trusted and loved, had made her realize about what was happening to her, how she was losing herself, how she even hurting herself with the way she dealing with that traumatic event.

"Maya, you're losing people and losing yourself. If I know something in this world is that Maya hard wouldn't allow herself to do that." Josh said as he patted her back and the tears began to be less frequent. "You have to let go, maybe you won't move on right away and you can keep it a secret for as long as you feel the need to. But you don't have to feel that way anymore." Josh said softly as Maya nodded and then pushed away looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you." Maya whispered as she tried to wipe away the trail of tears, she felt finally in a peace, maybe not total peace but she was calmer about everything regarding that event.

Maya knew she had to move on from it, she thought she had been doing that the last few months but she clearly hadn't and it was killing her. But now she felt like she finally broke free and now she could let that event be part of her life without hunting her and hurting her present, she had to leave it in the past, she had to let go.

"I will always be here and you know that Little Ferret." Josh said with a smile as he caressed one of Maya's cheeks and she smiled back.

But there was still something bothering her.

"So what should I do now anyway? I broke up with him for that." Maya said lowly, she closed her eyes, she had screw things up thanks to that fear that now had no control over her.

"Don't be a leaver." Josh interrupted her quickly. "If you know he cares about you and you care about him then go and fight for him and your relationship, don't give up."

Maya nodded as she felt her heart skipping a bit.

Josh was right, there was no one who had made her feel like Lucas did. He had something that made her feel like fire and there was nothing better than it, she felt happy and safe with him, she felt like herself and she thank him so much for giving her such happiness. She wanted him, she had done him wrong but she wasn't letting that stepping in her way of her happiness, maybe she wasn't in New York but it felt like home with him by her side.

"I need to talk to him." Maya blurted out with a smile on her face.

"Then go ahead Little Ferret." Josh said as he pointed her the way out.

Maya gave him a quick peck on his cheek and then she run out of Topanga, climbing the stairs as she felt a cold wind of New York and a bunch of dead leafs began falling from the tears. Creating a rain of gold and orange and red, colors that clearly represented Maya's happiness. Maya laughed out loud and then she took her phone and began to dial up Lucas' number.

Maya waited a few seconds; the beep rang once before it directly went to voice mail. Maya found it odd, usually when Maya called him Lucas would answer right up, really he picked up his phone always, and even if it was mid-night he would be there. Maya felt an odd feeling in her chest, like something wasn't right and she grew anxious about the fact that Lucas wasn't answering. She called again, and it went straight to voice mail, another phone call and straight to voice mail again.

"Hey, what happened?" Josh said as he was in his way out of Topanga's as he put his coat on, his brows furrowed and eyes fixed on Maya.

"I don't know he's not answering…" Maya said softly, her expression somber. "I… I'm going to call Vanessa." Maya said as she walked a few steps away from Josh. She dialed Vanessa's number and she prayed that she would answer her, her heart beat increasing, and she closed her eyes.

" _Hello? Maya?"_ Vanessa's voice sounded in the other side and Maya finally let go of that breathed she had been holding so badly, she thanked god.

"Yes, Vanessa it's me. I need to talk to Lucas but he's not answering his phone." Maya asked Vanessa a bit agitated about everything; she was worried about him so badly.

" _Maya…I don't want to give you something to worry while you're there but…"_ Vanessa tapered off and Maya felt beyond anxious.

"What Vanessa?" Maya demanded, she heard how Vanessa struggle to articulate the words, she was clearly doubtful of what to tell Maya and Maya felt irritated.

" _There's something wrong with Lucas."_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/Hey guys, so this is a filler chapter like the last one so we get this thing going to the next chapter, which is all the fluff and angst and Lucaya. So I know most of you don't read authors notes, but I like to do them because it has become a way to write what I'm feeling at the moment.**

 **So you want to know funny the world is? My prom date for Friday had an accident two days ago, thank god his okay, but he has** ** _both_** **of his arms broken and clearly he can't go. I broke up with my boyfriend of six years like two months ago, and things didn't ended well, he was a jerk with me when we broke up and played with me for a while. So when I found out that my ex was interested in going to prom with me, I** **laughed** **and said that I would** **never** **go to prom with him after the way we broke up but now I had to asked him him to go to prom with me. I realized that everything goes around and if you say/do something it would get back at you one way or another. God, I don't know if it's faith or something, but I guess the universe wants me to end High School with the one I started it.**

 **"** **There are no coincidences, Maya. A coincidence is just the universe's way of saying 'Hi'."**

 **I do not own GMW but why is life like this.**

* * *

 _"_ _What do you mean there's something wrong with Lucas?" Maya asked overwhelmed by Vanessa's answer._

 _"_ He has not been himself lately, it's like he's on freshman year again _." Vanessa explained Maya._

 _Maya didn't understood what Vanessa was trying to say, until she vaguely remembered when Lucas told her about him being a jerk as a freshman because of his anger issues and how he regretted his behavior._

 _"_ _What is he doing?" Maya asked Vanessa gravelly, she knew this was bad and judging for Vanessa's lack of direct conversation Maya suspected it was something she wouldn't like._

 _Vanessa sighed in defeat. "_ Since you left he has been coming drunk to school or he doesn't come at all. Last weekend he was a mess, Maya… I don't know what to do, he hasn't been like himself and I'm afraid his overstepping his own boundaries _."_

 _Maya felt overwhelmed and alarmed, she hadn't handle Lucas in this mood and she wasn't certain that she could call him down. If anything she was feeling remorseful, it was because the way their last encounter ended and Maya felt like she was quivering, she needed to help him. Lucas had been there the last few months and now he needed her, and even if he didn't wanted her now she would try._

 _"_ _Vanessa, I'm coming back tonight." Maya stated, she knew what she had to do._

…

Maya gazed outside the train window, she watched the sun coming down on the dark green landscape; the sky had different tones of blue, purple and orange as the trees guide her way back to Austin. Maya felt exhausted and dazed by all that was happening, she sighed and her arms fell to her sides as the beat of the music was taking over her head. Her mind distant on everything that was happening at the moment and only thinking of what would come next. How could she fix this? She needed to and though she didn't know exactly her plan, she wasn't afraid anymore.

As she closed her eyes, she could only think about Lucas, she begged to herself that he wasn't doing anything stupid at the moment. She just needed to tell him everything was fine, that she had one mistake but that she truly loved him. Maya's mind remembered how he had told her that he loved her on the Halloween party before all hell broke loose, Maya's heart clenched, she should've said it back but the fear she felt at the moment stopped her and now she was regretting it, she was regretting it so much. The only thing Maya hoped was that she arrived on time, it had been a week since Lucas had gone… deep into a bad road, one he regretted to take. Maya was frustrated with herself, she let him go and he basically let her go too; things had been so screwed up, they had something that could grow into something more than wonderful. But Maya knew she had to do something, she just didn't know if it would work.

…

 _Maya had a minor fight with Katy and Shawn as she explained the situation to them on how she had to go back to Texas that very same day; Shawn specially wasn't fond of the idea._

 _"_ _Mom, I_ have _to go. There's no question, I already talked with Vanessa and she's picking me up at the station, I need the keys and that's it." Maya said as she strolled from the Matthews living room to the hallway in order to go to Riley's room._

 _"_ _Hold on a second young lady, you can't just go." Katy scolded Maya as she stood up; Maya rolled her eyes and then eased around. "We are staying here one more week as planned and then we will go back together."_

 _"_ _Mom, I can't!" Maya jeered as she stepped closer to Katy. "Don't you understand it's important?"_

 _Maya felt impotent, why couldn't Katy just let her go? She needed to do something imperative, if she didn't go back then she would lose Lucas for good and she couldn't do that._

 _"_ _Maya." Shawn then intervened, a hostile look on his face. Maya felt unsure about how Shawn was going to react, she swallowed hard and took a deep breathed._

 _"_ _Please Shawn, you know I wouldn't do this for anyone, just Riley or Farkle."_

 _Shawn stayed there, staring at Maya, examining her, somehow trying to decode if what she was saying and feeling was real. And Maya didn't look down, her gaze lingered to Shawn's, she needed him to understand why she was doing this. The whole Matthews family stopped moving, watching the stare down carefully and silently, faces turning from Maya's and Shawn, finally Shawn just nodded yes to Maya._

 _But both of them agreed once Maya told them that it was for an important person, so important that Maya really needed to help him. Katy and Shawn knew very well that their daughter' wouldn't do this for anyone, Maya wouldn't do or ask this usually, she would only do it for Riley or Farkle and in this case for Lucas too so they agreed on letting her go._

….

 _"_ _We arrive to Austin, Texas. Ladies and Gentleman's please use the exits at the end of the wagon. Thank you for your help and riding with us."_ A lady spoke through the speakers place in the wagon, Maya woke up from a fairly short nap and took her earphones off.

Her heart beating like a drum, she picked her things up from her assigned seat and she walked through the hallways, directing herself to the exit of the train. She had finally arrived and there was no turning back.

 **I'm here Vanessa, where are you?**

Maya text her friend as she made her way through the crowd in order to exit the station, there weren't as many people as Maya believed it would be, but it was a Wednesday night, there wouldn't be many anyway, it was mostly adults, alone, Maya supposed they were arriving finally home or maybe on a business trip. Maya finally strolled her way into the main entrance of the large station, Taxis picking up people from the sidewalk, Maya inspected the whole place but there weren't any signs of Vanessa there. She cursed to herself as she sighed and sat down, it had been a long day and it hadn't ended just yet.

Maya glanced at the phone in her hand as she unblocked it, she opened the text messages and pressed Lucas' name, she had sent over a hundred to Lucas by now but there was still no answer. She blinked a couple of times, waiting for recognition to finally sink in… Lucas hadn't answer her all day and she was struggling with the idea that it was too late now to finally fix things. She closed her eyes for a second, she still had no idea what was happening to Lucas apart from the drunk stuff and him being an ass, she was exhausted, it had been a day full of emotions that Maya was still processing. Nonetheless she didn't cared much at this point, she had finally made it to Austin, which was a challenge after all and she hadn't been through the worst.

Suddenly Maya's phone rang, making her wake up of her trance, she looked at it and the name Riley appeared on the screen a long with a picture of them in freshman year of High School. Maya smiled to her as she picked up her phone, of course Riley was calling her; she had been nothing but worried and also happy for her. Riley as the queen of Master Plans had finally succeeded on making Maya feel like herself again, something that only she could do and Maya was beyond grateful about it.

…

 _Maya packed everything up with Riley's help too. Although Riley had been a bit disappointed that Maya would have to leave sooner she understood her perfectly, Maya wanted to go and she would fight for love, something that Riley never thought Maya would do. But now her best friend had fallen in love so hard that she was ready to go away only for that person, Riley felt somehow proud of her. Riley saw that boldness so characteristic of her best friend coming back again that she could barely contained her happiness, it was like finally after months Maya was finally being herself again_.

 _"_ _Riles, help me pack." Maya said as she climbed through the bay window after she hang up with Vanessa._

 _Riles lifter her head from her bed with a smile drawn on her face, clearly she was texting with Farkle who had to leave that day for a trip to Yale University. Farkle had his future planned indeed, but there was nothing that could ever tear Riley and Farkle apart. Nonetheless as Maya's glazed expression and statement sink in Riley's mind, her expression change too and she pulled out a peering mug._

 _"_ _What happened?" Riley asked as Maya took her suitcase from under Riley's bed, not caring if she looked like crazy. "Maya… oh god, what did Josh told you?"_

 _"_ _Josh only made me understand something, that's it." Maya growled a bit at Riley., lifting her head._

 _"_ _Then why are you packing?" Riley asked innocently, blinking slowly, watching Maya carefully._

 _"_ _Something happened to Lucas, I need to go back and get him back to normal." Maya panted agitated as she zipped open her suitcase on the floor. "Or he could be damaged forever thanks to me and I just won't have that."_

 _Riley stare down at her best friend for a few second as Maya began throwing her clothes back into the suitcase, concerned by her best friends outburst. It was_

 _"_ _Lucas as in…" Riley asked slowly, Maya came out from the closet and glowered at Riley, her breath a little heavy._

 _"_ _Lucas as in the boy who has been with me on Texas since day one, the boy who was a jerk but cared about me, the boy who protected me although I was a bitch to him, the boy who came through my window just to be a while with me, the boy who told me he loved me and…" Maya gulped a bit, her eyes sparkle at the realization. "The boy I love."_

 _Riles stayed a few seconds completely still, her eyes lingered to Maya's, trying to read her and Maya stayed there, giving her friend sometime to finally see what she meant. It was something they did, trying to read each other, sometimes it came very easily, they even praise themselves of reading each other's minds but there were other times where one needed a few moments before joining the other in whatever crazy thing they had in mind. And from one moment to another, Riley's eyes sparkle and she pulled a smirk._

 _"_ _Let's pack." Riley announced and Maya chuckled._

 _Once Maya resolved the deal with her parents, Riley along with Farkle, drove Maya to the train that afternoon, Maya felt a little nostalgic once they were arriving to the Gran Station but Maya's mind was more focus on Lucas than on anything else. Maya bought the ticket ad kissed her friends goodbye, she was upset she had to leave too but Maya wouldn't leave Lucas behind, not again._

 _…_

 _"_ Yes Peaches, I'm alright, tell mom and Shawn I arrived safely." Maya talked on the phone. "I'll text them when I get home, bye." Maya hang up the phone, clearly exasperated since Vanessa hadn't arrived.

Suddenly a white car with full speed arrived to the station, the horn loud and clear as it parked quickly and erratically on the sideway where Maya was, people began to turned around and so did Maya. It was indeed a spectacle, it seemed like taken out from a Fast and Furious movie, the smell of burned wheel invaded Maya's nose, Maya began to watch it carefully, it seemed familiar but Maya couldn't exactly figure out from where. Then _Vanessa_ got off the car from the drivers seat, she was wearing a flowery dress and her legs popped out right away, her eyes observing every corner of the station, she was clearly looking for her.

"Vanessa!" Maya screamed, waving at the girl who had brooding expression all over her face, her lips pursed as her eyes followed Maya's voice.

As their gazes met, Maya saw how Vanessa's expression's changed, her factions relax and a half-smile appeared on her face. Nonetheless the fear in her eyes didn't went away, they weren't sparkly as usual and it was something; Through the last few months Maya had gotten to know Vanessa really well. Maya knew that Vanessa usually hided her feelings, unless she thought she needed to be honest or to make her point, but this time there was no hiding, no running away. Vanessa couldn't hide her despair and Maya couldn't ignore it, either way she wasn't planning to ignore it.

"Maya, I'm glad you're here." Vanessa exclaimed as Maya approximated to her, but the happiness of seeing her didn't last long, Vanessa's expression turned hard again. "Get in the car." She said as she herself got in.

Maya opened her eyes by the sudden order, Maya wasn't used to be boss around and she didn't liked it, but with this she would just keep her mouth shut, of course Vanessa would be like this, specially with her; Maya broke her best friend. Therefor Maya knew she couldn't react the way she would under normal circumstances, and specially with someone that had a similar character than hers. . So Maya clumsily tried to open the trunk to put her suitcase, she waited a moment when she realized it was closed and then the driver opened it, Maya put the bag on and then closed the trunk. Praying on her final seconds outside the mess that she would try to fix, _hoping_ that Lucas would trust her and be himself again.

Maya got in the car, abruptly; her gaze followed Vanessa who had her eyes and mind focus on the run. As soon as Vanessa heard the thud of the door closing she turned on the car at a high speed and they got out of the train station, Maya was a little taken by the sudden rush, even more that she hadn't her seatbelt on. But she tried not to mind as she put a hand in the front part of the car to stabilize, her eyes directed to Vanessa's, she clearly had a plan in mind.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked, her voiced sound brittle.

"We are going to one of the most rough parties of our school." Vanessa answer, her voice severe, lips pursed. Her eyes focused on the freeway, dodging cars that weren't moving, as fast as her, driving erratically but with control, clearly this would get them a ticket and a night in the police station.

"On a Wednesday night? Are you serious?" Maya scoffed, she thought that Vanessa was being a little bit intense with the whole deal. _Who would make a party on a Wednesday night?_ Maya thought for herself.

"Well, That's what happens when Lucas' breaks." A voice came from the shadows of the back seat appeared out of nowhere and Maya could have swear she stopped breathing at the moment.

And without thinking at all her hand grabbed someone's shirt and her fists was in the air, ready to attack the unknown person who had made her heart stopped. But Vanessa stopped the car sharply, making Maya lose her balance and hit her head to the passengers window, the unknown guest, flew to the front of the car, there was silent for a second and then a groaned from both of the injured.

"Maya! It's Zay!" Vanessa shouted at her, as she tried to pull her boyfriend up from the radio and Maya rubbing the back of her head that had been injured. She cursed under her breath it had hurt as hell.

"Why didn't you tell me!? I almost had a freaking heart attack and now I'm in pain for god's sake!" Maya shouted back at Vanessa, the irritation was palpable on her voice.

"Well, you and Lucas are meant to be if you act like that." Zay said as he pressed his forehead, trying clearly to low the pain of the clash.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, as she turned on the car and marched their way to their destination, taking a street that was a little bit dark, she turned around numerous times, with mug on her face, she was exasperated as well.

"And could you drive slower? We are going to end up dead or in jail if you keep driving like that." Maya hissed and cursed under her breathe as she lay her back against the seat and put on her seatbelt, praying that Vanessa wouldn't do anything reckless, again.

"There's no time, we need to get there." Vanessa struggle to say as she drove slower, her face closed in thought, Maya eased around and looked at Zay who had his head down, he lifted his head to check on his girlfriend. Maya realized how more than anxious, Vanessa was scared, Maya could see the fear in her gaze and somehow related to it, she was scared too.

"What's the plan?" Maya asked, trying to diminish the tension that had formed in the environment between them.

"The plan is, you get to that party, before anything bad happens to Lucas and tried to get him out of there." Vanessa explained to Maya. "Then we will figure out the rest, but the thing is getting him out of there."

"It's really that rough?" Maya asked, terror dripping from her voice, Vanessa bit her lower lip as she turned into a darker alley.

"It's just… those parties usually don't have the best guests, if you know what I mean, it's dangerous, specially for Lucas to be there." Zay explain as he saw that Vanessa wouldn't.

Maya began to panic too, how was she supposed to get in there and most of all, how was she supposed to get Lucas out? She knew this was bad but not that bad, she was honestly afraid for Lucas' safety and well-being, how fucked up had things gotten in just a week since she was gone.

"How did Lucas got there on the first place?" Maya asked quietly.

"It was hard, but I think he asked one of the football guys to get him in, it's just-" Zay began to answer but was interrupted by Vanessa.

"We are here." Vanessa announced, Maya glance from her window.

It wasn't a bad neighborhood as long Maya could tell; it was quiet and dark, until she located the house. It was large and old house, the music sounding pretty loud and white and blue lights shocking everyone in and out. Maya saw people on the sidewalk, some barely being able to walk and it was only 10:00 pm, she saw garbage on the land and she could hear people screaming and cheering inside.

Maya took a deep breath, how bad could this be, huh? She put down her head and began to fidget with her hands, she was nervous about it and how not? She began to pray, pray for Lucas, she hoped he wouldn't be involved in something that bad, she hoped he would have strength to hold back from everything, she hoped she could get the same boy who brought wine and pizza to her bedroom back into her life.

"Do you think…. do you think he will listen to me?" Maya asked Vanessa and Zay uneasy, her expression bleak.

"Maya, if it's not _you_ then it's no one." Vanessa said slowly.

Maya nodded to Vanessa's affirmation, she took her scarf off her and wiggled out off her coat, she breathe deeply as she took her seatbelt off. Maya glanced at her boyfriend jeans with the boots she had, the little blouse she was wearing would help her get into the environment without being to obvious that she wasn't invited or a part of that. She closed her eyes for a second and those sea-foam green eyes that made her heart skip a beat appeared on her head, Maya smiled.

"I'll be right back." Maya announced as she got off the car and closed the door, she began to walk towards the house.

Maya was surprised there wasn't any bouncer at the door, or maybe there were but not in the moment. Maya entered the house unhurriedly, trying to seem as calm as anyone could be. She began to breathe heavily as she entered the house, a blue light covering everything and everyone in, there were so many people that Maya could barely walk without crashing into someone who was dancing erratically or to a couple that were in the midst of having sex right against the walls in the corner. The beat of the music bumping hard, making the walls vibrate with it, people on top of the tables, drinks on the floor and a particular smell oozing from the different rooms. But Maya had only one objective in mind, she looked everywhere on the first floor for Lucas but there weren't any signs of him, Maya began to grow scare, what if she didn't found him?

" _Fuck…"_ Maya whispered to herself as she got off the crowd for a bit and saw some stairs, she lay against the handrail for a second, as her eyes traveled around the mob, she was becoming frustrated with it, just a bunch of people dancing to confusing music with a bunch of fluids running around.

Suddenly Maya saw how some people were coming down from upstairs, Maya spun around and saw a half-empty second floor, and not many people there, a red light showing the way. Maya somehow felt that she needed to go upstairs, the same hunch she felt when she knew something was bad with Riley. Maya took a long breathe before climbing the stairs, she carefully looked around, there were about six people on the hallways but Maya could hear more inside different bedrooms.

Maya waves of fear began to strike her body as Maya began hearing hollow screams or cries from the doors, she didn't know if the came out of pleasure or fear. Maya saw a door on the end of the hallway, she swallowed hard, she approximated to it and put her hand on the handle of the door, she began shaking and she swallowed hard. Maya felt how her body remembered the fear, the fear of the accident with Trent and the fear on Halloween night, they were all coming back… but she wasn't going to let fear handle her, she was over it, she had to be brave, she had to be brave because of Lucas.

So Maya opened it.

And she didn't saw Lucas; she saw a couple taking their clothes of, making-out heavily in bed. They turned around to watch her, Maya blinked a few times before any word can come out.

"I- I'm sorry." Maya stutter and then she closed the door abruptly, Maya stayed there a few seconds as she turned around and walked down the hallway.

Maya stopped before arriving to the balcony; she closed her eyes and leaned on the hand railed as she breathed slowly. Maya run a hand through her hair, exasperated because of the whole deal, her heart was beating fast as she thought she wouldn't find him. But she didn't cared about it, she was going to stay there forever if it meant finding Lucas and getting him out of there. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and a groan in one of the doors, a groan that she somehow knew it was from _him._ Maya spun around and walked towards the door that was the source of the sound, Maya opened the door with determination and as soon as she opened it, her heart stopped.

There were about three people in the room, two girls who weren't clearly in High School; their lipsticks tear of her lips with mascara down their eyes, their clothes a little raggedy. Both of the girls turned around and gazed at Maya as she entered, she stare back at them but then she heard a groan, someone on the floor, someone hurt on the floor, someone who was _Lucas_ and Maya swore her heart stopped.

"Maya?" Lucas managed to breathe out, his eyes weak, lipstick on his mouth too and a cup with a drink in his hand and then he cried as he clenched onto his abdomen in pain.

"Lucas." Maya cried as she threw herself towards him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I'm sorry for leaving you in such a cliffhanger because I didn't know what to do, i have another version for the end of the last chapter and another version for this one which is less dramatic than everything that had happened here but I swear it's not going to be that dramatic anymore.**

 **** Trigger Warning****

 **Guys, I've been so sad and scared for what is happenning in the world, if anyone of you are experiencing one of these tragic events then I'm so sorry and I will pray for you. Let's pray for the people of Baghdad, Iraq/ Let's pray for the families and community of #AltonSterling and PhilandoCastile and many others who have been murdered by cops/ Let's pray for the murdered cops in Dallas too. I'm prayig for you so this terror will stop.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating, it had been a few rough weeks with my family so I'm really sorry. Anyway THANK YOU for your lovely reviews, favorites and follows. I'll try to update Senior Year next and/or Arranged. Thank you for your support! And I haven't make a revision on this but I wanted to post it with all my heart.**

 **I do not own GMW but I want to see True Maya like now...**

* * *

Maya felt cold, uneasy and helpless as she saw the boy with the sea-foam eyes groaning from the pain as he clenched to his stomach, his eyes looking for help. Maya caressed his cheek, their gazes linked together as they usually fell for but this time desperation within them, quickly Maya took a hold on Lucas hand as she whispered.

"You are going to be okay." Maya whispered although she wasn't sure enough, she touched his lips, he gave her a weak smile, his eyes fading away.

But a voice broke Maya's bubble.

"Who are you?" One of the girl with the raggedy clothes asked, scowling at her and Maya could've swore her blood was boiling.

Maybe this was a dangerous place and Maya was basically alone with threatening people but she wasn't afraid anymore, it was like the fear had finally go away, she was Maya again, she wasn't afraid if it meant protecting the person she was in love with.

"I'm Maya fucking Hart, what did you do to my boyfriend?" Maya hissed to the girls as she glowered at them.

The girls remained quiet as they gazed at the other, the room with only the red light illuminating the room, Maya glowered at them as she could feel the pain when Lucas hold her hand tighter because of a sharp ache.

" _Girlfriend?"_ One of the girls asked. "He never said he had a girlfriend, he said he wanted to forget everything and so we gave him enough booze to forget about you."

Maya felt a sting in her heart, why would Lucas want this? Why would he be so willing to let some strangers do anything to him? Did he have any sense of self-preservation? Maya was beyond concerned and terrified for Lucas safety nonetheless she had the sightless irritation, he wanted this, he didn't cared about his safety although they were people rooting for him, people who loved him. Maya shook it off for a moment, trying to focus on what really matter at the moment, but she swore that when Lucas recovered she would definitely punch him for this.

And then another painful howl came from Lucas' mouth.

"Maya…" He howled, his eyes tight, his face blushed by the pain, his lips red.

"What did you just gave him? He's in pain!" Maya growled as her she looked down at Lucas who had his eyes shot, his face pained. The girls began to panic; Maya could see it in her eyes, that regretful mug in their faces. "Tell me!"

"I-I don't know…" One of the girls finally spoke. "We just gave him all the alcohol we could find and…"

"How much alcohol did you gave him!?" Maya questioned again, she knew this couldn't be good, if Lucas had drink more than his body could handle then he could be in a serious situation regarding his health. Neither of the girls answer because at the end f the day as Maya stare down at them she could see they were tipsy too; Maya rolled her eyes. "Since what hour have you been drinking?"

"We arrived at four, he was already drunk by then." The other girl spoke quickly as she answer to Maya. "We've been drinking ever since."

Maya cursed to herself, this had to be a kind of Intoxication, Lucas had been drinking more than he could actually tolerate and now Maya saw the result. And she hated herself for leaving him behind and she hated him for not following, for not stopping her and now his life could be at risk because neither did anything for the other. Maya gazed at Lucas, gazing at his lips stained with lipstick, his breathing was slowing down and he could barely formulate any words by now.

"Girls, I need you to help me get him to the car." Maya stated as she tried to put Lucas' large body up, trying to make him rest his body on her shoulder, but he was too big for Maya's tiny body but the two girls were paralyzed, in a state of shock too. "Now" Maya growled at them and they began to move.

Maya and the girls got Lucas up, Maya now could feel all his weight and it wasn't easy, nonetheless the two strangers who were taller and somehow bigger tan her helped her. They began to drag Lucas' body through the hallway, clumsiness in some steps but fast which was the important thing, they needed everything to be fast or he could end up… Maya didn't even want to think about what could just happen. She just prayed for herself, she prayed that Lucas would be okay. The stairs were the trickiest part, but they found a way, Maya elbow her way through the mob, people didn't move so easily, Maya had to insult them enough or simply hit them so there would be a path for Lucas. The music still sounded hard, the bass making Maya's head blurry and she was furious, why wouldn't people move? She was carrying someone semi-conscious, she was carrying the guy she was in love with and they simply couldn't stop dancing or smoking or drinking. But soon after they managed to get out, the land with dirt all over it, people drunk on the sidewalk and the only thing Maya could wonder was if they were okay too.

As soon as Vanessa so Maya getting near she got off the car, her face stained by terror as she gazed at her best friend, Maya was a bit tired and pained by Lucas' weight, nonetheless she was checking him every second to see if he gave her any signals. It didn't take long for Vanessa to get what was happening.

"Oh my god." Vanessa whispered as she saw Lucas, face down, drooling, a cry of pain every now and then at the moment. Vanessa stayed still for a few seconds, Zay got out of the car, suddenly his expression turned grave as he put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Vanessa opened the car." Maya beckoned wih a little groaned, as she carried Lucas with the other girls helping her. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Vanessa open the back seat and then go to the copilot seat." Zay said gravelly as he began to move and opened the driver's seat, but Vanessa was indistinct, she gave a few sobs. "Vanessa now." Zay growled as he closed the door of the drivers seat, Vanessa finally moved and opened the door when Maya finally reach the car.

Maya got into the passengers seat first and the other girls with Vanessa help Lucas lay down sideways on the back seat, his head laid on Maya's lap as she stroked his face and watched him carefully. Before Vanessa could close the door Maya stared at the girls who had helped her, she was angry with them but they weren't the ones to blame, they only did what Lucas told them too, in a very irresponsible way but they were scared for him too.

"Thank you." Maya emitted before Vanessa closed the door and sat down next to Zay who started the car before even hearing the thud of Vanessa's door closing.

Maya could feel how fast they were going, how recklessly was Zay driving, how distressed he was for his best friend. The only sound in the car were Vanessa's soft sobs, nonetheless Maya could swore her heart beating was being heard by everyone, it was so loud. Because the reality was that Maya wasn't sure if Lucas would be okay and it scared the hell out of her, she needed for him to be okay, she needed him in her life, she wanted him to be there, to kiss her like that night at Halloween, to make her company like the afternoons they spend together talking, to understand her like when he climbed through her bedroom window.

Maya _needed_ him and soon she began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, hoping that he would listen to her, hoping they would be motivating enough for him to hang there because she _loved_ him so much, it would killed her if something happened to him.

But it was too long and Maya was so afraid it would be late, tears began to slip from her eyes as she saw Lucas fading away more and more, it had been an eternity and they still weren't arriving to the hospital.

So Maya, between tears and staring down at the boy she loved, she finally said it to him, she finally said it for him and for herself.

"I love you Lucas." Maya whispered into his ear and suddenly the car stopped.

"We are here." Zay stated.

Soon between honks of the car, loud screams mixed with cries of Vanessa and the sirens of ambulances coming as well as nurses and doctors, they took Lucas out of the car and took him to the emergency room.

"We need to take him now." A nurse stated as soon as Lucas was on the stretcher.

And they began to run, Lucas connected to oxygen as the doctors checked his pulse and Maya was left behind between sobs and tears, fighting with Zay so she could go with him. She didn't want to leave him alone; she didn't wanted to leave again.

But Maya was left behind, crumbled in her knees with Zay and Vanessa holding her.

…

"You know, it's late and it's been a tough time, you can go home." Zay stated as he sat down next to Maya in the small cubicle that had been assigned to Lucas.

Fortunately Maya had caught Lucas' intoxication on time, they had run some test to see if he had gone through an internal bleeding because of the ache in his stomach but everything seemed fine. Lucas had to receive oxygen for a while but he hadn't need the ventilator, they had gave him some medicines and IV fluids in order to begin the recovery. Maya was finally able to see him an hour before, they told her that he could wake up any second now and after he seemed conscious and recovered, he could go home.

Maya felt waves of relieve, but nonetheless she wouldn't let Lucas go, she had been so afraid for him and she still was. It was about 3:00 am by now but Maya simply couldn't stop watching him, making sure he was still breathing, making sure he was still there when her eyes closed for a few seconds thanks to the lack of sleep. She had text her parents that she decided to stay over in Vanessa's because she was afraid of sleeping on the house alone, they would arrive in two days because they still wanted to get some of their vacations which fitted her perfectly because she wasn't going anywhere until Lucas woke up.

"No, I'm fine." Maya said as she cleared her throat and stretched a bit, although those seats were uncomfortable she didn't cared.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, the only sound in the room the beeping of the monitors, and both staring at Lucas, waiting for him to wake up but soon Zay broke the silence.

"Maya thank you… if it hadn't been for you then-" Zay began to explain but Maya cut him looking directly at Lucas, her eyes never moving from him.

It was just so calm, seeing him sleeping, safe and sound from dangers and just easy going. It was weird for anyone to see Lucas so calm and relax, because he usually acted like a ball full of energy all the time but Maya had learned how he looked relax something she even thought was only because of her and she loved it.

"It's nothing Zay, I would do it a thousand times more." Maya said as she smiled when Lucas' eyes fluttered a bit. "Anything for him."

"You love him, don't you?" Zay blurted out and Maya felt cold, oh god.

She had admitted it to the person she trusted the most, she had admitted it to herself and finally she had blurted out to the boy of the sea-foam green eyes. But still she didn't felt ready enough to admit to everyone, she even felt sick of what was going to happened because it was her first time having such strong feelings for someone and even more now because she was scared to finally tell Lucas, when he was conscious, she needed a bit more of time.

So Maya opened her mouth to deny it and she would have if it weren't for a groan coming from the bed, Lucas had woken up.

Maya left a soft sigh of relieve as she walked towards the bed, Lucas hadn't still opened his eyes but Maya grabbed his hand anyway as she lean on the bed to see how he was doing.

"What happened?" Lucas finally articulate, his voice a bit trembling as he finally opened his sea-foam green eyes that Maya loved. "Maya, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because…" Maya spoke but stop, she wasn't going to tell him right now why, she needed to speak to Lucas alone and she could feel the persistent gaze of Zay burning her back and even more now, Lucas was okay and he had been an ass for behaving like this. "Why the fuck did you do that for?" Maya snapped at him, her eyes narrowed and Lucas seemed kind of intimidated by the blonde girl.

"You don't remember anything?" Zay finally announce as he walked towards the other side of the bed.

"I remember going to the house and drinking stuff the gir…" Lucas said to Zay but then his eyes came back to Maya's glaring expression and then back to Zay.

"Dude she knows, she is the one who got you out from there and fucking saved you from falling into a coma." Zay grumbled as he rolled his eyes, Lucas opened his mouth in confusion as he eased around his head to see Maya raising an eyebrow.

And by that moment Maya felt annoyed at Lucas, for being so irresponsible, for being so selfish at the moment, for not caring about hurting himself and by that hurting her. He didn't appreciate himself enough to see that Maya would feel terrible if something happened to him and maybe he didn't know it yet but he was the person Maya loved and she simply couldn't lose him.

"Why do you think I'm here Ranger Rick?" Maya scowled as she gave him a slap on his shoulder, Lucas cursed. "And that's for being an asshole, and for doing that to me and everyone who…"

Maya stutter a few times, unsure what to say, she shut her mouth as Lucas raised his eyebrows in the hope she finished the sentence but Maya couldn't do it at the moment.

"Care about you? That was what you were going to say?" Zay interrupted with his hand in the air.

Maya just nodded but Lucas and Maya's gazes were linked, he was trying to read her and she was trying to conceal it.

"I-I'm going to get a doctor to get you out of here…" Maya hesitated as she got out of the small cubicle to call a doctor.

She wasn't sure of what would come next but she needed to speak to Lucas by herself, the two of them talking about how she left, how did he let her leave, what had happened in that week and how could they fix it. Because Maya wanted to fix it, so badly, still she didn't know what Lucas had to say for himself and it scared her, maybe she had really screw everything up, her fear that had been reduced but was still present had screw it up, Maya thought as she checked the scars of the incident and goose bumps appeared on her skins as she remember Riley's screams.

But it didn't took long for Lucas and Maya to be finally by themselves.

…

The doctors released Lucas pretty quickly, he was hydrated and he didn't show any signs of a dramatic intoxication. It was now almost 4:00 am and most of Lucas' drunken state had pass, still he was bit tipsy when they carried him out, Zay and Vanessa were still there and offer to drive Maya home. It was clear that nor Maya and Lucas would be going to school that day, at least not Maya who still had permission of 'vacations' but Maya was concern about Lucas' whereabouts.

"Where is he going to stay?" Maya asked as Zay was getting closer and closer to her driveway, Maya gazed at Lucas who was almost sleepy, leaning against the window. "He can't go to school like this."

"He's parents aren't in town so it doesn't matter if he doesn't go." Vanessa answer in a gruff, Maya hadn't a doubt she had a headache after that night they had spent.

"Well, where is he going to stay?" Maya insisted as she glanced at her friends.

Vanessa and Zay gazed at each other when the car finally stopped, Maya waiting anxiously for a respond and then they eased around quietly to talk to her.

"We were hoping, since your parents aren't home and you are not going to school if you could…" Vanessa said slowly as Maya's eyes widen. They want _me_ to take care of him?

"…Keep an eye on him, we will come here after school and by then he would be all sober up." Zay said as he put his hand at the nape of his neck and Maya rolled her eyes.

What the hell was she supposed to do with a tipsy Lucas? She knew she could handle him, she at least hope but what scared Maya was when he was sober up, they would have to talk about them, about what they were going to do with their relationship, about the _secrets_. Maya swallowed hard as she spun around to see Lucas, he was waking up from the small nap he had on the care and his face soften, making Maya's heart warm.

"Fine." Maya finally grumbled, she guessed he would sleep most of the time and when he finally woke up Vanessa and Zay would be there, it seemed he really needed the sleep.

"Thank you." Zay and Vanessa said simultaneously with a smile on their faces.

They all got out of the car, Maya took her suitcase out from the trunk, as well as her keys to enter the house, Zay and Vanessa helped Lucas get out of the car. He could walk now, a bit unsteady, but it didn't mean his world wasn't swinging around with every step, he groaned a bit.

"Where are we going? Lucas asked, his voice smoky, like he had woken up just now and it send a shrive down to Maya's back.

"We are going to go to sleep, man." Zay said patting Lucas shoulder, trying to ease him as they climbed to the porch.

Maya entered her Texas home, it was dawn, and she could see the sun coming in with a slightly cold breeze. Maya let the keys on the counter top and she left her suitcase, she sighed, it had been a long night indeed, she needed to sleep with urgency. Maya plucked at her sleeves and then turned around; although she needed to sleep she had to make sure Lucas would be fine too, Maya walked towards the beginning of the staircase where Zay and Vanessa had just arrived with Lucas.

"Where do you want us to leave him?" Vanessa asked as she ruffled as she carried Lucas' side. Maya glanced at Lucas who had his face down, and she bit her lower lip as she thought

"To my room, I'll let him sleep there." Maya said and then they eased around to help Lucas walk to Maya's room.

They nodded and helped Lucas climb the stairs, Maya walked in front of them to guide the way; they turned around in the corner and walked towards the end of the hallway to Maya's room. Maya opened her room; it seemed a bit messy since she honestly hadn't much time to clean it up after hibernating for days after Halloween. She moved some clothes off the floor and put her covers down, Zay and Vanessa helped Lucas sit down in Maya's bed and he took off his shoes.

"Where am I?" Lucas asked as his eyes fluttered open and study the room where he was, Maya turned around to see how his eyes linked to hers, his eyes widen once again. "Maya-" Lucas spoke but was interrupted by her, Maya knew what he was going to say and she had to stop him at least for now.

"You need to lay down, I will bring water so you can drink your medicines." Maya said as she hurry her way to Lucas on the edge of the bed, she put a hand on his chest and he bristle a little by the sudden touch, Maya too but he obey her orders.

Lucas lie down on the bed, with a glancing expression towards Maya who seemed anxious but a few seconds later he closed his eyes, Maya felt relieved when she saw how quickly Lucas had go to sleep, she wouldn't have to speak about their feelings for a few more moments, Maya then made signals to both Zay and Vanessa to leave the room.

"I'll take care of him but promise me that you will be back by 3:00 pm." Maya said as she climbed down the stairs with Zay and Vanessa following her.

"We promise." Vanessa said as she rolled her eyes, Maya eased around as she walked towards the door, to see a more relieve look in the faces of them and she smiled as she saw how Vanessa took a hold on Zay's hand.

"Thank you Maya, for everything really." Zay said with a sincere smile as he hugged Maya by surprise. She reciprocated.

"It's okay, so see you after class." Maya said as they pulled apart from the hug and the couple nodded happily.

Maya saw them driving away from her road and then closed the door; she lay against it and sighed. Although the sun was coming in it was still technically dark so she would get some water for Lucas to get his medicine, then he would go back to sleep and Maya would sleep in her parents bedroom. It had been two days full of adrenaline but she didn't care, she felt happy that Lucas was save although the fear was still murmuring in the back of her head.

But Maya tried to shook it off and then walked towards the kitchen, she rolled her sleeves up and took a glass of water, then she climbed the stairs, she opened the door quietly to see a half sleep Lucas, Maya smiled, he seemed really calm. Maya left the glass of water in her beside table and sat at the edge of the bed to see Lucas, she examined him, she wanted to touch, his skin once again and feel the warm but as she was leaning her hand, Lucas moved a bit. He opened his eyes widely and turned around to see Maya who quickly dropped her hand and she felt a blush appearing in her cheeks, she would be label as a creepy creep.

"Maya… I…"Lucas murmured as he sat on Maya's bed, face to face with her and Maya felt like she froze, he was totally awake and he seemed responsive.

"Lucas…" Maya mumbled as their gazes' link, his sea-foam eyes with such a warm that would make any girl melt down.

It was a moment of silent, where they were both so close but so far away too, without so much unspoken words that had been exactly the obstacle for their relationship. So much remorse in their eyes that it was palpable, they were saying sorry, they wanted to say sorry for everything, for leaving and letting the other go, it was painful to watch because they both had this haunted expression on their faces, both of their mouths open but no words coming out because it was too damn hard.

But Lucas broke the silence.

"Maya, Thank you for saving me, for rescuing me and if you hadn't arrive on time then… I don't know where I would be now." Lucas said as he placed a hand on Maya's cheek and gave her a grateful smile, a smile that Maya dared to say was with love.

But she shook her head, as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Lucas a choleric expression. She remembered why she was so mad, how dare he put himself in all that danger without caring about the people who loved him. But Lucas was glancing at her with a muddled expression in his face, trying to read why she shook it off, he felt even a little intimidated by her.

So Maya in her rage gave him a punch on his shoulder, once again like he did on the hospital, but stronger this time.

"Why did you do that for again? I got the message, you're mad!" Lucas complained as he brushed his bruised shoulder and gave Maya a hostile expression.

But she felt her blood boiling in her body, why was _he_ mad? Maya was the one who should be mad at this moment and she snapped because she couldn't take it anymore, all the emotions that had been accumulating ever since she left, everything she had gone through last night, it gotten to her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't get it! I was so fucking scared, I even thought you might die and you have been like this for over a week? Are you seriously that dumb?" Maya barked at Lucas who then had a deadpan expression, Maya stood up as she stump her feet, her gaze on fire as she looked at Lucas. "You were so drunk and you almost die in a fucking strangers house, alone with two girls who were so scared about you that couldn't function before I yell to them." Maya splat, she felt tears pooling in her eyes. "And beyond that why the hell didn't you answer my calls yesterday morning? I've been worried sick about you and all your messages, I was terrified!"

Lucas slowly stood up from her bed and walked towards Maya so quickly that Maya had barely any time to give a step back before Lucas took a hold of her waist and face. Maya's blue eyes seemed clearer than before because of the tears, Lucas wipe out with his hand as he had such an intense gazed on her.

"I'm so sorry for making you suffer." Lucas whispered slowly, making emphasis in the words, Maya could feel how her heart was jumping because how close he was, she could breathe the same air. " I just thought… I just thought that you didn't want me anymore. You didn't text me the days after you left and then, I just hadn't _loved_ anyone so fucking much to hurt me that way it did."

And Maya felt like she was just light of fire, he said he _loved_ her so much that it pained him. Maya felt like she was going to pass out, he said he loved her, someone loved her, the guy she loved, loved her back.

So Maya simply glanced at Lucas' lips and there was nothing else to do, she threw herself at him and caught his lips in a hungry kiss. It didn't took long before Lucas reciprocated with the same strength, they both ended up on Maya's bed kissing with passion. Maya felt pressure in her chest and stomach, the kiss was so intoxicating that she could barely focus on anything, the way he touched her and made her skin burn, it was just a feeling that Maya never had with anyone, she wanted it to last forever.

But she knew she needed to talk, so after a some seconds, Maya broke away the kiss.

"Lucas…"Maya swallowed hard as she pulled Lucas apart from her lips but she almost yelp as she lost the heat of his body. Maya straightened herself as she sat against the wall. Lucas glanced at her curiously but then he sat up on her bed too as he looked at her with attention.

"Maya…"

"I'm sorry I left like that, I'm sorry I broke things between us when we were going so well, I'm sorry I didn't talked to you, I'm sorry I felt like that on Halloween, I'm sorry if you felt like I don't trust you because I do." It was hard for Maya to finally spit it out, to finally say that she had messed things up because of her fear and she needed to overcome it. "I let fear control me."

"Fear of what?"

Maya felt silent for a few seconds, unsure to what to say, because she couldn't speak of Trent or it would simply ruin things because who would want to be with her? Although her confidence had climbed a few pegs in New York, she still had some work to do, so Maya swallowed hard and decided to put another excuse.

"Fear of losing myself in this new place, in this new home, I realized that I've been holding back here because of my fear and I let it ruin us." Maya stated and Lucas gave her an apologetic look as he offered his hand to Maya and Maya took a hold of it, their fingers laced together. "But you need to know that… I'm hurt too about how you let me go."

Lucas stayed silent for a few seconds; Maya could see the remorse in his eyes.

"Maya, I guessed fear controlled me too." Lucas sighed, as he got closer and sat next to her. "I've never had such strong feelings for anyone, nothing broke me since freshman year and I'm a tough guy with the reputation I had before."

"Yeah, don't tell me about it." Maya said sarcastically and Lucas chuckled but he continued.

"But then you arrive, out of nowhere, with your nicknames and feistiness, with your mystery, with your scars and with the simple way you are that drives me crazy." Lucas explained to Maya excited although she shrugged when he mentioned her scars. "And I'm falling in love, faster than anything but then Halloween happens and then you don't return my calls and then you leave and say you want space from me."

Maya's heart twisted when Lucas says the last part with resignation and hurt, it's painful to see it that way, to even see him.

"I'm sorry for doing that and for all the pain and trouble I cause."

"Don't worry, I did everything because I don't know how to control those things, you didn't make me do anything." Lucas said with disbelief but he continues with an optimistic tone. "You had your issues and I had mine but the only thing true is that we both fucked things up." Lucas said with sadness as Maya nodded.

They were both in the same page, they knew both of them had ruined things but the real issue now was, they were going to fix it? And if they were going to do it, how?.

"Do you want to fix it, right?" Maya said and Lucas laughed a bit, a smirk on his face.

"I would be crazy if I didn't." Lucas said with honesty. "And didn't you heard women? I love you." Lucas said with emphasis as he leaned his face towards Maya, she smiled as she gave him a sweet peck on his lips. "How do you want to fix it?"

"I think we should just date more and then our trust in the other would grow as we get to know each other more and more. It will grow into something beautiful, where you and me would now each other like the back of hour hands." Maya suggested, a little bit scared that Lucas wouldn't agree. "Do you think it would work?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds and then he smiled.

"I think it's perfect." Lucas smiled as he pulled Maya closer to him but she jumped into his lap as she gave him a sweet kiss, he tasted so sweet and his lips were warmed, the way he hold her made her heart skipped a beat.

It was a plan, a plan where Maya could work her fear and not letting intrude once again in her relationship with Lucas, at least she hoped. But at that moment she didn't cared, she felt ecstatic, she felt in heaven, she was with the guy she loved and finally they were okay and it seemed like they had a good future together. Maya didn't know what would happened tomorrow, or the day after that, she didn't know if they would last forever or that they would broke up eventually but she didn't cared because in that moment, Lucas was holding her in his arms and was kissing her and loving her like nothing else, it was a perfect moment that couldn't simply be ruined.

"Oh and Huckleburry." Maya said as she pulled apart from the kiss and her gaze linked to Lucas.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey lovely readers, it feels like I am coming back from the dead and honestly I think I am.**

 **This past few moths have been full of emotions for me and some not really good. I've been dealing with Uni and I even had a crisis regarding if I should study something different, moreover I got a little depressed over a painful break-up and although it sounds stupid it was really hard on me, even more when you find out that after a few weeks he already has someone new.**

 **I've been trying to get to know myself a little more, I've been writing some entry's but I have been busy on Uni and with my family. I've been trying to found out who I am and trying not to give up after losing someone who you thought would always been there. So I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for neglecting my stories regarding GMW, I thought I was unable to write for a while not only for time but I felt empty, like I had no creativity and it was really hard. Moreover since GMSL I've been dissapointed by the show, I mean there's slightly to no Lucaya in the episodes and they have become I don't know, like fragmented and I like a large story line.**

 **But I really thought it was time for me to write again, I've missed it so much and I swear like everyone here forgot about me but I won't stop writing. So thanks to anyone who reads the chapter.**

 **I do own GMW but if I did, Lucaya would be denying their feelings at the moment to finally date at last.**

* * *

Maya couldn't deny it was hard to comeback to the school but now she couldn't care less with Lucas holding her at every turn.

Since they had decided to officially date things had been going more than great. Maya was turning each day more to her old self but in a happier version with Lucas by her side and in the other hand everyone told her how Lucas had changed for better with her. It seemed that since Maya had let some of her fear go she could finally be herself, she felt comfortable enough to tell Lucas about New York, although always trying to hide any details that might led to the incident, and her friends. Lucas in the other side was Maya's favorite company; they could stay hours in her room in silence or talking whilst both did completely different things.

Their relationship was growing each day more and there was nothing more perfect than that for both of them. They still needed to change some things and they needed to have more trust but the way they were going was just right for them, but still there were some secrets neither of them wanted to show just yet.

And everyone at the school knew it.

To be completely honest it was unreal to think they wouldn't make the top of the gossip at school, they seemed like the golden couple since it ultimately seemed like a fairy tale. The ' _Bad boy changed into completely new person by New York chick'_ banter was completely labeling them and although yes they heard the rumors, they would simply laugh it off because in the weeks they had been dating it seemed perfect.

But perfect also came with a price, not knowing each others dark past too, something that could come out sooner or later.

…

"So when are you going to meet my parents?" Lucas whispered into Maya's ear as they lay down on her bed on a Monday night.

"You want _me_ to meet them?" Maya said a bit unsure, she was not scared but nervous about the proposition.

It wasn't that Maya didn't felt flatter about his proposal, but they have been official only a few week and Maya didn't even told Shawn nor Katy they were official, every time they asked her she said they were hanging out, like before. Maya wasn't sure she wanted to meet them right now and she was planning to avoiding that topic as a pro until it was time.

"Yeah, why not? I know yours, I'm in fact in their house right now-"

"- Something they don't even know about." Maya said clarifying it as she raised her eyebrows with a smirk when she turned around to face her cowboy.

"It's not my fault you force me to sneak up your window." Lucas said as he dragged her closer to him, it made her shrive.

"It's not my fault Shawn is so over protective and won't let you stay after 7:00 pm." Maya said as she trailed Lucas' face with her hands. "Or would you rather just leave."

"You know there's nothing I love more than sleeping and talking with you." Lucas said as he gave Maya a sweet peck on her lips.

"Then stop complaining Huckleburry." Maya said and continued kissing Lucas, to silent him and stop talking about that.

But Lucas knew better and he suddenly realized it.

"You know" He said between kisses, against Maya's lips.

"Hmmm" Maya muttered as she tried to press her lips against his again but Lucas pulled apart.

"I really love how you try to avoid it, really I'm not complaining." He said with a smirk drawn on his face and goofy eyes, but Maya already knew where this was going.

"But…" Maya said as she rolled her eyes and sat down in her bed, annoyed by Lucas persistency.

"But you can't avoid it with kisses." Lucas sighed as he sat on the bed next to her, watching her carefully.

Maya shrugged, she really didn't felt the need to talk about it, she felt nervous and scared of what his parents might think of her. She was no Riley, she wasn't sunshine, she wasn't nice to everyone and she was okay with that, even more now that she was getting back to being herself. But the real question was, would his parents be okay with that?

Plus she wasn't sure if the make-up would hide the obvious scars on her knuckles, to be fair, she had stopped wearing too much make-up on her hands, Lucas knew about them and he wouldn't ask, she knew others stare but she wouldn't pay attention no more.

She didn't really wanted to hurt Lucas, brushing off the idea of doing something important for their relationship. But what was more important than that? What could be something that would take her out of her comfort zone in order to make a step towards the development of their relationship? And in that moment she knew what she would say.

"Why can't we start with something smaller?" Maya suggested, her eyes sparkle with enthusiasm.

Lucas made a frown. "What do you suggest?" he inquired.

"Don't you have the big game this Friday?" Maya said slowly with a smirk plastered on her face, Lucas on the other hand simply nodded on affirmation. "Well, wouldn't you love your personal cheerleader, cheering you from the steps?"

Lucas' began to blink, in disbelieved, there wasn't a smile but confussion and surprise drawn in his face.

"Are you being serious?" He asked.

"Do you think I would play with that? Come on! I will even go to the trainings this week, only to support you." Maya said fruity with a grin on her face, batting her eyelashes with puppy eyes.

On the inside she was begging this would work.

"I just never thought you would want that, honestly." Lucas said as he caressed her cheek, Maya bit her lip; maybe this wasn't such a great idea for him. "But I love the idea." He finally breathed out and then kissed her softly.

"I knew you were going to love it." Maya said against his lips as he sat on his lap and continue to kiss Lucas softly; she could swear she would never be tired of kissing him.

"Just one more thing." Lucas breathed out between the pecks. "Would you mind wearing a cheerleader uniform?"

Maya suddenly stopped as she open her eyes and saw a coy Lucas, his face seemed like one of a child who had just play a trick, his eyes sparkling and a giggle coming out from his lips. Maya simply melt at the sight of this happy, goofball, playful Lucas.

"In your dreams, Ranger Rick." Maya giggled as Lucas cupped her face with his hands, caressing her cheeks.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Lucas answered with a smile and closed the space between their lips.

…

"Maya, I'm going shopping with some girls for the game of this Friday, would you like to come?" Vanessa asked Maya as they were unpacking things from the locker, the bell had just ringed and they were free now.

Well except for Maya who was already thinking if she would be the only person in the yard watching Lucas or if there was going to be more people there, she wasn't sure if many people did this but she knew it was important for him so she had to give it a try

"Actually I promised Lucas I would see him play today." Maya muttered, if she was being honest she wasn't the type of girl who did that, she instead used to dislike cheerleaders and dumb jocks, but now she was dating one and was friends with them.

Vanessa stopped Maya as she made her way to one of the bathrooms of the floor.

"Maya Hart, the number one anti-jocks and I dare to say, before you met me, anti-cheerleaders is going to go to a football practice? Am I in a dream?" Vanessa announced with a smile on her face.

Maya had to admit it, it was totally different of what she normally did and act on, she was sure if someone from New York even saw her with Lucas, they would say she had gone completely mental.

"It's just, I know it's important for him, therefor I thought I should do it." Maya muttered as she shrugged while entering to the bathroom, it was awkward as hell anyway. "It's really that bad?"

"I personally think is great your are willingly changing some of your principals for Lucas, it's really sweet." Vanessa said as she patted Maya over the shoulder. "Plus, the steps are almost full now, everyone likes to hang out there after school, no one will notice you."

Maya sighed of relieved as she applied some mascara, she normally didn't do this but it was honestly the first time that Lucas and Maya would be totally official in front of his teammates and she wanted to leave a good impression. She really didn't care what people said about her but she didn't wanted to look bad in front of Lucas, not today at least. She fixed her dark blue top that had fringes of the same color and her brown skirt that matched perfectly with the long boots she had decided to wear for today. She had picked this outfit carefully, she wanted to make Lucas laugh with a bit of irony, she was almost dressed like a cowboy, like her cowboy.

"That's perfect." Maya finally said as she looked at herself in the mirror, she passed a hand through her hair as she mentally prepared to be that stereotype of girlfriend but honestly she just wanted to see Lucas playing, seeing him do what made him happy.

Maya and Vanessa said goodbye and Maya redirect her way to the football yard, she was honestly kind anxious to seem like a loser but as she stepped into the field she knew Vanessa was right, there was actually a lot of people on the steps, either hanging there or reading or watching the football practice so Maya felt like she would pass without being too important. She honestly tried not to call the attention but she began to fidget a lot, as she fixed her skirt and her coat as she was walking at the edge of the field, walking towards the stairs.

She gave a side-look towards the field and located Lucas easily. His sea-foam green eyes were fixed as he heard what the coach was saying, the whole team behind him doing exactly the same thing with a deadpan expression. Maya hold a little smile; she understood first hand that the games were important, but they really did took it like a 'life or death' matter. She loved how focus Lucas looked, hands on his hips and muscles of his arms didn't pass unnoticed; she was sure lucky to have him.

She then climbed to the stairs and sat in the second row, trying not to drag too much attention, although she knew she did. In the time she had been in Texas she knew that she was dating one, if not the most, popular guys at school and although Lucas wasn't the Capitan of the team everyone knew he was their Superstar for the games. So naturally because of that and the fact that he was a sight for sore-eyes everyone knew him and by that, everyone had to know about Maya too.

Maya never liked the attention, she tried to be discreet, she liked to hide on the art room and although she liked to have friends she was never like Riley, who was sunshine and one of the most popular gals at school, Maya just liked to pass by without getting in the spotlight. Nonetheless when she began dating Lucas seriously she could tell that people began to notice her more when she was by herself, she tried to put the feelings behind but there she was and people were curiously gazing at her once more.

But she really wanted to ignore it, so she placed her bag at her side and raised her head; the training was about to begin. She quickly located Lucas, he was in the circle giving orders to the guys on the field, there was some other guy by his side, and he seemed to be giving orders as well. Maya recognized him, his name was Andy and she had seen him on the school, on locker breaks and during lunch, Lucas would cross some words with him but nothing major, with time she had understood that Lucas considered a few people his best friends.

As those thoughts crossed her mind, Lucas raised his head and their gazes linked, Maya's heartbeat raised as she could feel the happiness that was dripping from Lucas' smile. It was something inevitable if she was completely honest, she still felt so nervous about Lucas in a way and she felt so vulnerable around him, like she was falling in love all over again when they saw each other.

Lucas then waved at her, one of his hands holding the helmet and the other in the air, his charming smile stealing a sigh from Maya. Suddenly Maya forgetting all about not embarrassing herself and going low-key on the situation, stood up and waved back at her Huckleburry. Lucas laughed and winked at her, Maya smiled back at him yet her eyes drifted beyond Lucas as she began to felt an unfamiliar look and in this case she was right, because in that moment her gaze locked with Andy's who was staring at her with a peculiar sight that made her uncomfortable, his eyes flashed with desire. Immediately Maya sat back on the stairs, she tried to brush off the uncomfortable feeling and tried to drag her eyes back again towards Lucas who had a confused expression painted all over his face. Yet Maya felt self-conscious by the stare the guy had given her, Maya placed her jacket over her shoulders immediately and ran a hand through her hair, avoiding gazing at the field for the moment to avoid Andy.

She took out her art notebook and began to draw, she didn't knew what she was drawing at the moment but soon it became a sketch of Lucas, once again, something that Maya had become very used to draw. But she knew it as soon as she heard some giggles behind her that she had managed to call attention and she heard those same giggles that had annoyed her the first time she sat down on the lunch table with Zay and Vanessa. She raised her head, trying to ignore them, as she began to watch Lucas carefully as he screamed and ran with the ball in his hands through the field.

"So, you're Lucas' girlfriend?" A fruity voice came from behind Maya, she couldn't help to roll her eyes because she knew exactly who they were.

Maya didn't had to turned around to guessed she was in the presence of cheerleaders, but not any cheerleaders. Maya gave a spin to find two brunette girls and a blonde wearing the cheerleaders uniform, watching Maya with disdain, one of them being the girl Lucas had been making out with on Maya's first day. Maya remembered that day vividly, how blushed she was with Lucas ministration and barely the thought of it clearly left Maya in a mist of jealousy towards that girl, Maya was sure that she was glowering at the girl.

"Yes, I am" Maya stated, glowering at the cheerleaders as she place a strand of her hair behind her ear, she gave them a fake smile before she spin again to see how Lucas was doing during the practice, he had the ball and he was running, so fast that Maya couldn't believe it.

But the girls sat by her, against her wishes and interrupted her sight on Lucas.

"That must be nice." One of the brunettes said gratingly as she rested her head on her hand and watched Maya with a slight touch of pettiness.

"Sure, Lucas is one of the nicest boys at school." The blonde one said as she jumped a few stairs down.

"With Andy, I swear he's one if not the most dreamy guy here." The brunette stated.

"I bet." Maya muttered, as she drew Lucas' hands holding to the ball, she carefully watched Lucas playing, Maya could still catch a glimpse of Lucas excitement in his eyes and she tried to focus onto that before those girls could do anything that would annoyed the heck out of Maya.

"Weren't you one of Lucas' girlfriends Izzie?" The other brunette asked with sarcasm, blinking like she had been offended by Maya's statement.

Maya perfectly knew where this was going but honestly she couldn't care less, although Maya was somehow still recovering from her fear issues, she had recover great part of her confidence and not letting anyone mess with her again was part of the things she had recover. So Maya continued to paint, without putting much thought on the sudden ambush those girls were trying to get her into. She raised her head but only to look for Lucas since she soon found herself drawing him again on her notebook, yet she didn't had any picture of him playing so she found it interesting.

Yet the girls continued to talk.

"Yes, I was. For over a week." The blonde one declared as she sat right next to Maya, so close that Maya swore their skin touched a bit and her blood began to boil. "Care to make a bet? I think Lucas would dump you in what, a week or two?" Izzie said slowly with a glimpse of mischief and evilness in her voice, dripping envy.

But Maya wouldn't let anyone doubt her feelings for Lucas and vice-versa again, if she was sure of something it was her growing relationship with him.

"Well, see let's make another equation to see if what you are betting is likely." Maya said as she traced Lucas jaw line with the pencil over the paper. "Lucas had been chasing me and asking me to be his girlfriend since august, practically since the day he dropped your sorry ass on lunch." Maya said with sassiness as she continued to draw but she couldn't hide a smirk when she heard the other girls gulped in surprise. "And I bet it took about, I don't know three days for him to get into your pants? And like a day to dump you, so mathematically, I think I'm missing another two months before he can 'dump' me like he did with you."

Maya smirked as she finally raised her head from her notebook to look at those girls, they were all astonished and the blonde girl had a chagrined expression all over her face.

"You are a-"

"You know? I don't really care what you think. I am with Lucas now and honestly I don't feel threaten by your petty acts to make me rethink my relationship with him." Maya stated as she glowered directly at the blonde girl. "And I am not only one of Lucas' girls, I am Maya fucking Hart and I won't let anyone mess with me." Maya stated. "Think before you mess with me again." Maya said between her teeth's.

The three girls with their mouths completely open just stood there; completely speechless by the speech Maya had just given them. The blonde one specially, almost tears slipping from her eyes and her face red like a tomato as she bit her lower lips, the grimaced drawn on her face was too much and soon she stormed away from Maya, the other girls following her but not without giving Maya some mean looks but she couldn't care less. As soon as they left Maya felt a little relieved in her body, like satisfaction, no one was messing with her, no one would mess with her anymore and she simply wasn't allowing it, she was sure becoming the girl everyone knew in New York and the girl she loved being.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as soon as the whistle of the teacher appeared in the exact moment when Lucas had tackle down some other guy, making it clear that he had won that point, Maya squealed a bit as she saw how her Huckleburry was removing his helmet with a bright smile and then giving a hand five to all of his friends as they all walked towards the edge of the field. Maya didn't know if the practice was over already, but she wanted to talk to Lucas and congratulate him, after all she had been watching the practice and she knew how good Lucas was. So Maya packed her notebook and placed the bag on her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs, she honestly had forgotten about the incredible awkward moment she had experience with Andy gawking at her since she was still feeling the adrenaline from her latest encounter with the cheerleaders.

Therefor as she stepped into the field, trying not to call too much attention and only focused on the blonde guy with dreamy sea-foam green eyes who was facing backwards, she was completely unaware that there was someone else waiting for her. As Maya quickly strolled towards Lucas, who was about to turn around to see her, a strong character stopped her in the mid of her path, Maya even gave a little jump scare by the surprise and her eyes quickly raised to find no other than Andy, giving her the same racy look he had been giving her before.

And Maya honestly didn't like the feeling.

"You're Maya Hart, am I right?" Andy asked with a gruff voice, while his eyes were locked into Maya's body, making her uncomfortable by the second.

"Yes." Maya muttered as she tried to look from behind Andy to see if Lucas had seen her and was coming for her.

"So you're the girl from New York, I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Andy said, hovering over Maya with malice as he raised his hand in other to give Maya a handshake. "My name is Andy, Capitan of the team."

Maya really didn't know what to do, although there was this untrusting feeling she was getting from Andy she didn't wanted to be rude, after all he was friends with Lucas, wasn't he?

"It's nice to meet you." Maya said completely dry as she gave Andy a strong handshake, she gave him a half smile as she began to peak if Lucas had seen her, once more.

Yet as soon as Maya was going to unlash her hand from Andy's, she felt a strong gripped and he suddenly pulled her closer to him. Maya felt a void in her stomach by the sudden action, he was manhandling her and soon Maya began to fight the gripped he had on her hand.

"You know you're one of the hottest girls in the school." Andy said low under his breath, his head close to Maya's enough for her to feel his breathe on her ear. "Imagine the things I would do to you."

Maya felt disgusted by the approach he took over her, her jaw clenched and her hands form fist. Maya felt an immediate flashback to Trent; she felt how the rage on her veins as she fought him on New York and Maya knew that Andy was just another Trent, yet a strike of fear ran through her body. Maya fought to get off his grip, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed as hard as she could and he finally let go.

"Don't fucking touch me." Maya growled as she grabbed her own hand that was a bit hurt by Andy's aggressive touch.

"Relax Hart, I was just playing." Andy said with a smug of satisfaction on his face.

Maya's face crimson with fury, she couldn't believe she was once again in the presence of a dirt bag like Trent who believed that he could manhandle girls like nothing. Maya could swear she wanted nothing more than to wipe out that smug from his face, yet she felt like she couldn't or else it could end like the Trent incident and she couldn't take that risk, Maya could feel how her eyes began to fill with tears of rage at the sense she couldn't do anything.

"You are an-" Maya began to say but was quickly interrupted by a smooth touch, someone grabbing her hip carefully, the heat of his skin irradiating enough to make her feel the warm under her clothes.

"Hey Shortstack." Lucas murmured as he kissed Maya on the cheek, yet Maya still felt numb by the rage she was feeling and soon enough Lucas noticed it. "You okay?"

Lucas stated as he watched her carefully but Maya's eyes were still focused on the asshole that was standing in front of her, Lucas pulled her closer to him by the hip but Maya didn't react and soon he began to follow her gaze. Maya felt enraged at that moment and Lucas could tell, somehow he had gotten to know her better than anyone else but she wouldn't take a chance of making any problems now that she was okay with Lucas.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Maya finally spit out as she grabbed Lucas hand and looked at him, but for some reason she knew she couldn't hide everything from him. Lucas gazed at her doubtfully, the muscles of his face tightened, as his eyes examined her face and Maya knew in that second that Lucas' wasn't planning to going anywhere.

"What did you do man?" Lucas growled as he turned his face, his jaw clenched and his eyes glowering at Andy.

"Nothing man." Andy stated, a bit defensive, somehow scared even.

"I'm not playing fucking games Andy, what did you say to my girlfriend?" Lucas growled between teeth as he released from Maya's hand and gave a few steps towards Andy.

The tension in the atmosphere had risen, Maya could tell by the way Lucas was standing in front of her, like defending her once more and she had a flashback to that night at the club were everything began. But Maya knew that this wasn't a good sign, she knew this would lead to trouble as soon as she began to see how the other guys were being silent and walking slowly towards the three of them, suddenly the whole field went quiet even the people on the stairs were watching carefully what would happened next.

"I just said she was a hot-piece of ass man." Andy laughed off, yet there was a certain tension between his words.

And in that moment Maya knew everything would go to hell.

"You didn't." Lucas snarled.

In that second without any preview, without any warning, Lucas threw a punch into Andy's face that was completely unaware. Maya could've swore she heard something cracking on Andy's head or she wasn't sure, maybe it was one of Lucas knuckles', who knew, everything was so fast Maya couldn't tell. Soon Maya felt like her knees shaking, a void in her stomach when she heard a howl of pain coming out from Andy's mouth as he fell onto the grass because of the strength of Lucas' punch.

"Lucas!"


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SO SHORT.

I LOVE YOU

I do not own GMW.

Maya lay against the cold wall on the aisle, she could hear the nurse and Lucas talking, or more like the nurse bickering with Lucas since it hadn't obviously been his first time there. Maya breathe deeply as she passed a hand trough her hair, it all had been so fast that Maya didn't had any time to react. In one moment she was being cornered by Andy and one second later Lucas was beating the crap out of Andy on the floor while the whole football tried to stop them, clearly in took the more than one minute since Lucas was determine to kill Andy for what he had said. Fortunately, Andy's nose or jaw didn't broke, therefor besides some cuts, bruises and a bleeding nose he was fine and was told to head home after the nurse dispatch him. Lucas hadn't been able to go since he had a talk with the coach before he could go to the nursery, either way Lucas only had a cut on his right eyebrow and his knuckles were really bruised; so now Maya was waiting for him to get out of there so they could talk.

And hell Maya would talk.

Maya was repeating the fight over and over again in her head; she simply couldn't let it go just yet. She hadn't witness this aggressive side of her boyfriend, she had only seen him this mad in Halloween but this was completely different and although she indeed wanted to beat the crap out of Andy too, she knew it wasn't the way and she was extremely mad at Lucas for handling like that. She didn't wanted her boyfriend getting into fights, she loved the Lucas she had meet, the vulnerable one and not the super football star jerk that was his façade. Maya needed to talk to him about it and she was afraid, that he might not change.

The opening door beside her suddenly interrupted Maya's thoughts, she quickly turned around to see the nurse walking out of her office.

"Oh there you are darling." The old women commented. "He's waiting for you, help him put ice on his knuckles and he can't be like that for Friday's game."

Maya's eyes glinted; the coach had allowed him to play after everything?

"Sure." Maya muttered as she gave the nurse a fake smile and walked inside.

"I'll be right back." The nurse said as she walked away, Maya closed the door when the old women turned around.

She spun around and saw Lucas, still in his uniform with a small band on his eyebrows and trying to place some ice on his right hand although his left hand was a bit bruised too. As he heard Maya closing the door he raised his head and gave Maya this blithe expression, which only caused Maya's blood to burn.

"What were you thinking Lucas?" Maya growled.

Lucas stayed silence for a few seconds as he focused on applying the ice on his right hand, clearly struggling a bit because of his bruised left hand.

"Can you help me?" Lucas shrugged as he sighed defeated, he opened his left hand and closed it, and he repeated this movement a few times.

Maya rolled her eyes as she walked towards his hurt cowboy, she wasn't going to lie, she was really afraid the fight would end in tragic consequences and she was a bit relief that Lucas had minor injuries and hadn't been send to the principal's office, but she was still pissed at him.

Maya slowly touched Lucas left hand, he wince a bit as Maya grabbed it so she soft down her movements as she placed the pack of ice on his knuckles carefully. Lucas finally breathed as he found some relief, Maya smiled a bit as Lucas looked up at her and caught a glimpse of her smile before Maya could pull her resting bitch face again.

Lucas smiled and Maya exactly knew what he was thinking.

"I'm still mad Huckleburry."

"You are not." Lucas said with a smug on his face, Maya glowered at him but his soft sea-foam eyes were hypnotizing in made Maya swallowed hard. "You are just happy to see me walking away from this."

He was right, she was damn happy that he hadn't gotten hurt but she was still pissed.

"I am." Maya said seriously, her gaze darkened. "But it doesn't mean I don't think you are an asshole."

She then raised her head and watched Lucas carefully, Lucas had this grim painted on his face as his brows knitted in a frown.

"Maya…"

"Don't Maya me." Maya snarled as her linked gazed with his. "Three weeks ago I thought I lost you for good and it almost killed me. Now that we are officially together you decide to do something that stupid again?"

"It's wasn't stupid and I don't regret it." Lucas answer seriously at Maya, his jaw clenched as his gaze darkened and Maya stiffened; what did he meant by that? "I saw how uncomfortable he was making you, I know the repulsive things he was thinking about, I could see it on his eyes and you simply expected me to do nothing about it?"

"I…" Maya quickly shut up because she knew that he was doing exactly what she would've done it his place but it simply didn't worked like that before, she knew better than to fix things by throwing punches.

"You are _my girlfriend_ and there is nothing I would not do to protect you."

"But that's not the point Lucas." Maya sighed as she took the ice off Lucas hand since it was already dripping water and then placed it on the sink, giving her back to Lucas, she breathe deeply. "Throwing punches it's in no way a solution to that."

"What did you wanted me to do? You wanted me to lecture him on how to respect a women?" Lucas growled. "With this kind of guys this doesn't work and they are disgusting little shits that are going to keep doing that if someone doesn't teach them how."

Maya closed her eyes as she breathed deeply; her hands on the sink as a tear escape her eye because that was the way she used to think and that was what got her expelled from her school and basically New York; she didn't want the same thing happening to Lucas. She breathed down and spun on her heels, she walked towards the bed where Lucas was sat down and sat right next to him.

"Lucas…" Maya began to speak but was interrupted by an angry Lucas.

"Don't Lucas me. I promised I would protect you and I would do it no matter what or whom I have to fight. I love you and that's all that matters." Lucas yelled, face crimson with fury, his breaths strong as his eyes watched Maya with an honesty that she knew no one else had.

She bit her lower lip.

"I love you too but you need to believe me when I say this." Maya looked down to her hands as she watched the scars on her knuckles and fidgeted with her fingers and as she blinked for one moment she could feel how she threw punches at Trent. "Fighting with someone like that, or throwing punches doesn't lead you anywhere, it just destroys you sooner or later." Maya had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly Lucas placed his hand over Maya's right hand, Maya didn't know what he was doing as he took a hold of her hand and began to examine it. Maya didn't understood what he was doing but then she realized, he was examining her scars. She pulled away her hand from Lucas as she jumped off the bed.

"First hand experience, huh?" Lucas said a bit stunned by Maya's reaction.

"Don't ever do that again." Maya growled at him, her blood boiling with a pressure on her chest. She was so angry at him for doing that without her permission.

Lucas then changed his face expression abruptly, he knew he had messed up and Maya knew he had realized it because a tear fell down on her cheek, she whipped it fast and breathe deeply. She wasn't ready, she was in no way ready to talk about her incident and she was angry at Lucas for doing that, she knew that it wasn't all bad but she wasn't ready.

"I'm so sorry Maya." Lucas managed to say, but Maya was still in the other side of the room a bit astonished too.

Suddenly the door burst open, it was the nurse.

"Okay handsome guy, let's get bandages for those hands and then you are out of here."

"Thank you." Lucas responded to the old lady but his eyes were still connected to Maya's, with a glimpse of curiosity whilst all that Maya could feel in that moment was anger.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE OF THIS STORY- I'm kinda happy how this chapter turned out, maybe it's too much ( i don't know how to say 'cursi' in english) BUT WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE I LOVE READING WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND WHAT CAN I IMPROVE OR WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE.**

 **oKAY SO:**

 **Bubblebean98: THANK YOU FOR SENDING ME GOOD WISHES, this made my heart melt because someone actually reads this little things I write about my life and just thank you for being so sweet and kind. I really hope you like this chapter. Blondie103: sorry I took so long 3. THANK YOU GUEST who is happy about the update and also to Eloi22 FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND JUST BEING SO SWEET TO BE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY just like CrushCrush12 and bhgodlygovt1- Love youuu.**

 **AND ALSO AN SPECIAL THANKS DENISE28 for her review on my new story, I really love all the support and that you like it 3 It makes me happy that someone enjoys my stories. If you haven't read it then go ahead and leave a review as well! 3**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads this and I just really want you to get lost in the things I write because it's also my way of being myself and thank you for appreciating that.**

 **I do not own GMW BUT WE GOT NOMINATED TO AN EMMY (right? I saw it on tumblr and i'm going to say that's true)**

* * *

Maya shut the door to Lucas' red jeep- she heard him exhaled displeased by Maya's rough treatment, she wanted him to know that she was mad.

And she was beyond mad.

She felt like Lucas had violate her privacy, like he had invaded her own secrets and the way he had threw shots at her like if he knew what she had been through. Maya had been through hell and back- but she couldn't see beyond that, she was clouded by her suffering and the slight fear that she was trying to leave back but still hold on to her like if it was sewed to her soul.

But instead of blowing up, like she would usually do. She rather stayed quiet because she knew if they got to the topic then something might escape her lips, maybe she would say a little too much about New York and if she was being honest, she was still glued to the idea that she couldn't tell Lucas, not just yet.

"So, I guess I'm driving you home?" Lucas muttered as his sea-foam eyes observed her quietly.

Maya opened her mouth but then shut it again, she glowered at Lucas irritated. She simply nodded and quickly moved her gaze towards the window- trying to avoid Lucas' persistent gaze that drove her insane.

Lucas quietly turned on the radio, country music sounding and snickered because he knew how much Maya hated country music. Maya felt Lucas' gazed over her and groaned- _fuck, really_?

She glowered at Lucas, that still had a band over his eyebrow and his knuckles purple, who was looking at her with a brooding expression- like waiting for her to talk or say something aggressive that could initiate a conversation.

Maya knew it, but then she looked away, wordless, her legs and arms crossed.

Lucas inhaled uneasily as he took in Maya's reaction, but there was something odd, something lingered in that action that Maya couldn't quite decipher it- but she swiftly brushed it off from her thoughts and continue with the silent treatment. She felt how Lucas turned off the music in a swift and hostile movement, Maya jumped a bit by the sudden action but refused to turn around to face him. He turned the car on and drive off the school parking lot without any word escaping his lips.

There was a change in the air, a new tension that was making the air harder to breathe…

For Maya's infortune, she didn't live really close to school- this meant that she was going to be stuck a long time with Lucas in that car. It was usually really enjoyable, Maya loved talking to Lucas and they could actually talk about everything and even maybe had a little make-out session before getting out of the car for school or when he dropped her off on her house. But today? It was a nightmare.

Maya felt anxious and the tension in the car wasn't going away- she began to fidget with her hands as she beg for time to pass faster. She would've been on her phone but it had died after waiting for Lucas to be released from the nurse's office. She had thought this would be a perfect way to please Lucas and be a good girlfriend but that plan had been literally her worst decision. First, she was harassed by those cheerleaders on the stairs where she had to take her New York Maya Hart out and then she had to stand there and deal with another asshole that thought he had the right to literally sexually harass Maya and then tell her it was a game. Then she had to deal with the airhead of her boyfriend that decided to almost kill the guy- not that she didn't wanted to do it herself- and then completely violate her secrets.

It was getting darker as time passed silently in the car, Maya's gaze traveled to Lucas from time to time but the only thing she could see without being too obvious was Lucas burning gaze watching the road and his jaw clenched a bit. Maya then got back again to see out of the window, the long fields of grass that surrounded her and she begged for this to be over so she could simply get home.

Suddenly without prelude, Lucas' turned the wheel to the right and he drove off the road to the edge of dirt besides the fields without alerting Maya in any way. Lucas was driving at 80 KMPH, too fast and so fast that he even nearly tripped the car over the process. Maya's body bump helplessly against the door, she lost her breathe for one second and then she saw the lights that were coming from the cars on the other side of the road and she was sure they were going to crash, she shut down her eyes as she thought that they were going to collide in any moment- she was just waiting for the impact. There was a loud roar and a howl that came from Lucas' jeep as it fell on the dirt that surrounded the road, the cars behind him honking at him for his little maneuver. Maya yelped helplessly, she was sure that her heart was going to leave her chest as it beat so rapidly and she simply hold on to her dear life to the door and Lucas' strong arms.

After a second or two, Maya opened her eyes carefully as she tried to breathe uneasily- now she was _mad._

She turned around a glowered at Lucas who still had his gaze looking forward but before Maya could speak in the colorful language she wanted to, she realized Lucas' state. His eyes narrowed, his gaze was cold but dripping rage as well- a rage Maya had seen on Halloween, the first night Maya went out and that very same day with Andy. Maya gulped and with a glazed look she tried to figure out what Lucas was going to do. Suddenly, Lucas took a deep breath and with no warm or whatsoever in his movements he opened the door of the driver and shut it down with such a strong grip that made Maya jump, scared by the rage that was lingered to his actions.

Maya stay still for a second- but then she had no intentions on keeping the silent treatment on, she quickly took off her belt and open the door and slam it just as hard as Lucas had recently. Maya felt the cold wind on her face and she quickly cursed that she had decided to wear a stupid skirt that day- she desperately looked around trying to see where Lucas was so she could finally say everything on her mind.

When her gaze found him by the blue shirt he had decided to wear that day, she didn't really know what to think about it.

Lucas was walking alone through the fields, getting deeper and deeper into the meadow but not too fast or too slow- just at a constant rhythm.

"Lucas!" Maya screamed at him with all the air she had- there was no answer as he kept getting farther. "Lucas! What the actual fuck?" she screamed again.

He didn't even turn around to see if Maya was behind him, he just kept walking and Maya surely didn't know what to do. Maya cursed to herself as she looked around, it was getting darker and she was cold, she was sure Lucas had taken the keys and so she couldn't just get back to the jeep. Therefor she had no other option than to follow Lucas' shady road and so she did.

Maya began to walk and jump through the large grass on those fields, she crossed her arms in the hope she could get warmer but she was unsuccessful- she had no idea what Lucas was trying to pull off but she still decided to follow him and they actually walked for a really long time- it wasn't that Maya was aware of the time but she could see how the red jeep was turning smaller as she advanced behind Lucas through the fields. Her breathe was uneasy, she could see vapor coming out of her mouth because of the cold as she tried to catch up with Lucas that was getting closer. Maya tried not to think too much about it, she simply followed him in silence, she was still mad off course but a fight couldn't take away the fact that she was simply in love with this guy and she would follow him anywhere.

Abruptly when Maya was an arm-length away from Lucas and she was really going to curse in a few seconds if they didn't stopped walking- he stopped. Maya almost collides against him if it hadn't been for her quickly reflexes- nevertheless she gasped. She raised her head and saw they had reached a beautiful meadow between some trees- it was almost night and Maya was sure that she could see the stars like never before. Maya watched Lucas carefully as he sat down, he finally turned around and gazed at her with those sea-foam green eyes that drove her insane although they uttered an unspoken hardness and ire.

"Sit down" Lucas spoke without much prelude, his voice with a disdain tone that Maya hadn't heard before towards her.

It got her even more angry.

"What the hell are we doing here Lucas?" Maya growled at Lucas, her baby-grey blue eyes dripping fury as well. "And what were you thinking back there? Huh? Were you trying to get us killed?" Maya asked again, the rage on her voice was tangible but there was no reaction from Lucas except for a disappointed sighed.

"She _speaks_ , it didn't seem that way on the car." Lucas scoffed. "Can you please just sit down?" Lucas growled back at her.

"Whatever"

Maya incredibly listen this time- she had no time to waste now, she was here and she couldn't simply go back. Therefore, she sat next to him in silence but facing him away. Lucas passed a hand through his sandy blonde hair and breathe deeply- like was struggling to get something out of his chest.

"I know something happened to you in New York." Lucas finally spoke as he watched at Maya carefully.

Maya swore her heart had stopped and she wasn't breathing anymore- she felt a shock throughout her whole body, a shock of fear. Maya's mind began to rumble, _how on earth he found out about this? He hates me? Was he torturing me on the nurse's office?_ She shook her head and tears began to pool on her eyes, her eyes completely open as plates and she was sure that she was pale- she felt like she was going to throw up, her body trembling and she knew she had this miserable expression because when she turned around Lucas' gaze was completely shattered.

Without much prelude, in one swift motion, Lucas pushed Maya next to him- he dragged her, lay her down and placed her on his lap as he hold on to her with his strong arms- Maya felt dizzy as she quickly felt Lucas' scent invading her and his strong arms holding her- she had this knot in her throat that wouldn't let her talk.

She had to breathe in a few times before a sound escape her lips.

"H-how?" Maya stuttered as she gazed into space-reminiscing every second of the fight with Trent and even more how could've Lucas known.

But as unexpected as Lucas had entered Maya's life- he placed a finger on her lips and Maya felt confused- _why wasn't he letting her talk?_

"Shh, Shortstack, wait. "Lucas muttered as he held her tighter to his body, Maya could feel Lucas warm through their clothes." I don't know what." Lucas cleared and Maya felt like she could breathe again, she quickly wiped the tears that had begun to fall on her cheeks and turned around to see Lucas.

"So, how do you know?" Maya mumbled in a barely inaudible voice as she contemplated Lucas' and there she saw that warm on his sea-foam eyes that melt her, he was so worried about her, she knew by the way he was looking at her and Maya remembered why she was with him.

"Because I have been through that too." Lucas finally slipped out- so easily that Maya didn't know how to react and she was confused because Lucas didn't seem fearful on his diverse actions like in the club or that very same day.

"But you- you are not afraid." Maya said again as she held onto him, she was trying to understand how someone that was detonating every once in a while, could be somehow okay- couldn't be fearful of what he could do or cause.

"Maya…" Lucas breathe out as he took a hold of her cheek and their gazes linked together. "I've been through hell and back because of my bad temper and behavior. I feel fear every time I do something like I did today."

Maya gazed at him strangely, like she barely registers what he was speaking- she didn't believe what he was saying to her and to be completely honest she didn't- _why could he keep doing it if he knew he was being bad?_

"But you never seemed terrified of what you could do to someone." Maya replied. "You just act and you don't think?"

Lucas scoffed.

"Do you really think I'm like that?" Lucas asked her but Maya didn't move as her gaze looked down at his lips and then again to his eyes. "I did something that I'm not proud of but now, if I fight someone or simply explode, I know I do it for the right reasons."

Maya had a puzzle look on her face like she was having a hard time registering anything that Lucas was saying.

"Look, I have a bad temper sometimes but I know it's because I'm defending someone I care about. I'm not saying, it's an appropriate reaction because I know it's not an excuse but I've learned to embrace that. I'm more afraid of losing myself by avoiding who I am." Lucas breathe out.

There was something that Maya saw in that second that astonished her, Lucas wasn't an airhead at all and he was even more mature in this topic than she was- his words resonated not only in her mind but in her heart. She felt like what he had said, applied in every manner to her life, she still felt the burns like she did when she went to New York, the wounds wide opening and still trying to close them.

"I know how to fight, I know how hard to do it, do you even think for a second I couldn't have broken Andy's nose today? I know what I did and exactly how." Lucas explained. "I know that I shouldn't fight too much and I've been trying to work on it for a while but whilst it happens I know that I'm under control and if I fight I have a good reason to do it."

Maya's breathe uneasy as she gazed, she could still see that band on his eyebrows and she chuckled at him and he gazed down at her and his one line lips turned into a smirk. He caressed her cheek and then began to place sweet pecks on her face, all over it. Maya began to smile and laugh, Lucas was kissing her non-stop until she fell again on his laps as she tried to push him away to make him stop. Lucas stayed still as he gazed down at her and Maya was sure her heart beating rose in a second- she was mesmerized by Lucas: those sea-foam green eyes that seemed taken out from the beach, some freckles under his eyes, his sandy blonde hair that she loved, his strong arms holding her pulling her body closer to him- everything about that moment felt perfect. Maya felt a rush of confidence, fire in her chest and she knew that she was in a safe place- Lucas felt a little like a safe place.

She breathed deeply and stood from Lucas' lap, she gazed down at him and turned around, unsure about if she should do it. But she felt like he might understand her, still there was something holding her back, if she told him what she did then he would never see her the same way, she had barely kill a person.

 _Should I just say it? No, he would hate me_ Maya thought and she decided to remain quiet about all her experience.

"I had a really bad temper on New York." Maya stuttered as she gazed down at Lucas who gazed at her quietly, he quickly stood up. "It's been really hard on me and I've been trying to suppress it."

Maya finally said it- a part of it at least and Lucas smiled a bit. She began to fidget with her hands, waiting for an answer, she felt like her heart was sinking because it had been just too. Lucas pulled back a strand of hair that was falling on her face.

"You can't simply shut it down Maya, I know by experience it's not that easy." Lucas replied as his hand began to travel down her arm and took a hold of her hand. "You can't hide something that's part of you because if you simply try to suppress it then you'll never know how to control it."

Maya gazed at Lucas- he was looking at her like every girl wanted to be look at. She saw in him someone that didn't judge her after so many people had done it back in New York, she felt like she gave her that liberty to be who she was.

"You can't hide who you are Maya Hart. You just need to embrace it and learn from it, if you hide it is going to do more harm than good." Lucas said with a smile as he took a step closer towards her. "I love everything about you and respect who you are because you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Maya began to feel that shock of heat she felt with Lucas besides her, that fire that she wasn't able to control when she was with him.

"Lucas…" Maya said as she held on to his shirt.

"Besides, bad behavior or temper, you are still my Shortstack of Pancakes." Lucas intervene and then placed a peck on her forehead- he was indeed in love with Maya and she was sure that no one had ever loved her like he did.

Maya looked up to him and without any notice, he pulled Lucas down as their lips crashed together hungrily.

In that second all her body was love, she didn't had space to feel afraid anymore.


End file.
